EolinGseunG-Un
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Hanya berisi kisah kasih Cho kyuhyun dengan segala tingkah konyolnya yang bahkan membuat seorang kim kibum tergelak/" cih...jangan kira aku akan membuka selangkanganku untuknu, fuck"/"dia memang mengesalkan tapi manis"/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA.(BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : humor, romance**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bbrrruuummmm...bbrrruuummmmm..." terdengar suara dari saluran pembuangan sebuah motor sport hitam putih dengan modifan yang terlihat sangat keren di depan rumah sewa yang di tempatinya sore itu seolah meraung nyaring terdengar sangat menganggu di dengar telinga dan efek itu juga seolah di rasakan oleh pemuda bersurai coklat yang meratap kesal seraya mengumpat dan berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur berukuran kecilnya itu.

" demi tuhan...siapa saja tolong bunuh laki-laki menyebalkan yang dengan seenaknya membuat keributan di luar, aku hanya mencoba untuk tidur" raung kyuhyun menjerit frustasi seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk wajah bebek.

" sudah terima nasib saja kyu, kita bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengannya" ucap eunhyuk mendesah frustasi.

" arrgghh...ini menyebalkan" teriak kyuhyun menendang jauh-jauh selimutnya dan terduduk di atas kasur dengan surai yang acak-acakan seolah baru ada badai _Taifun_ yang baru saja menyerangnya.

PLAK...

" diamlah evil kau sama berisik dengannya, aku juga membutuhkan tidur disini" heechul mendelik sebal menatap si evil kyuhyun yang memprotes tak terima karena pukulan menyakitkan heechul yang kini balas melotot kearahnya dengan kantung mata yang sungguh terlihat sangat mengerikan membuat penampakan heechul semakin terlihat horor.

" hah...apa sebaiknya kita pindah saja?!" tanya ryeowook seolah menyerah karena jujur saja dia juga sangat menganggu.

" kau gila, mau kenapa lagi kita jika pindah dari sini hah...kau ingin mati konyol wookie" ucap kyuhyun menatap ryeowook dengan tatapan sinis.

" lagipula dimana kita bisa menemukan tempat sewa semurah dan dekat dari kampus dengan fasilitas yang lumayan seperti ini" tambah eunhyuk menimpali ucapan kyuhyun. Sungguh tempat sewa dengan satu kamar yang di huni oleh dua oranvg itu menfasilitasi kamar mandi dalam dan sebuah double bed serta dua meja belajar. bagi mahasiswa kere seperti mereka tempat ini adalah berkah hanya satu yang menjadi cacat di tempat sewa mereka ini yaitu kim kibum si anak pemilik rumah sewa itu yang selalu membuat keributan seperti ini dan menganggi kenyamanan semua penghuni kamar sewa, karena bagi calon dokter seperti mereka waktu tidur adalah saat yang terpenting dan bahkan mereka sangat kesulitan mendapatkannya saat ini karena ulah kibum yang ekstra menyebalkan seolah berniat dan sengaja mengajak ribut. bayangkan saja sudah seminggu ini mereka nyaris tidak bisa tidur secara benar karena tugas-tugas yang di dapatnya dari kampus dan hebatnya lagi kim kibum laki-laki menyebalkan dengan ketampanan yang sungguh luar biasa dengan sikap kurang ajaranya yang sungguh keterlaluan juga malah seenaknya membuka bengkel motor di depan rumah sewa yang di huni oleh kyuhyun dan teman-temannya dan membuat keributan dengan berbagai suara bising yang keterlaluan membuat mereka kesal setengah mati. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah mereka seolah tak bisa melakukan apapun, jangankan melarang bertatapan muka saja mereka tidak berani. bukan karena kibum adalah laki-laki sangar yang hobi memperkosa uke manis atau karena kibum adalah ketua mafia yang mampu membunuh tanpa belas kasih, _heol..._ Itu terdengar terlalu drama sekali ck...karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah kibum itu anak dari pemilik rumah sewa yang mereka huni, mereka tidak ingin terkena lebih banyak masalah dengan si nyonya kim, ibu kibum sang pemilik kamar sewa miliknya. bahkan mereka sudah muak karena setiap akhir bulan selalu mendapat teror dari pemilik rumah sewa mereka karena penunggakan uang sewa dan pembayaran yang melebihi jatuh tempo, _heol..._ Bahkan nasib buronan saja masih kalah baik di bandingkan dengan mereka.

Keempat uke manis itu mendesah pasrah seraya memasang headphone di telinga masing-masing berusaha mengabaikan suara bising menganggu yang masih setia berdengung di luar sana.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana kibum apa mesinnya sudah oke" tanya pemuda tampan berlesung pipi~siwon~menatap laki-laki berwajah datar yang masih serius menstel ulang dan memodif motor sport milik siwon.

" kurasa ini sudah oke, kau ingin mencobanya?!" jawab kibum seraya mengelap ceceran oli di telapak tangannya.

BRAK...

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar nyaring seolah mengalihkan fokus manik sekelam malam milik kibum untuk menatap sesosok pemuda manis yang keluar dari kamar sewanya dengan keadaan yang super kacau. Terlihat dia sungguh kesulitan dengan tas ransel yang di peluknya erat tak sempat dia taruh di belakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melesat cepat melewati kibum yang menatapnya aneh namun baru beberapa langkah dia kembali lagi melintas di depan kibum dengan raut wajah yang terlihat semakin keruh dan panik menuju ke arah kamar yang di tempatinya dengan heechul seraya berjongkok dan memungut salah satu sepatunya yang terlepas dan tanpa sadar tertinggal di belakang, kyuhyun mengambil sebelah sepatunya yang tertinggal tanpa mau repot memakainya lagi dan dia berlari dengan membawa sebelah sepatu di tangan kirinya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat idiot membuat kibum tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Kyuhyun sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam saat iris selelehan karamel miliknya bertabrakan dengan manik gelap kibum yang berbinar jenaka saat menatapnya, terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata kyuhyun tanpa sadar kyuhyun berbalik dan melemparkan jari tengahnya ke arah kibum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melesat pergi, seketika itu juga tawa kibum seakan meledak melihat aksi kocak penghuni kamar nomor tiga belas itu.

" tidak biasanya kau terlihat tertarik dengan seseorang?!" tanya siwon heran mengamati raut wajah kibum yang berubah cerah saat berhadapan dengan pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu.

" bukan apa-apa, aku hanya suka melihat raut wajah polosnya, terlihat idiot hehe, ehem...sampai dimana kita tadi" jawab kibum dan berdehem selanjutnya berusaha menetralkan suara tawa kerasnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat out of caracter itu. Siwon mengendikan bahunya acuh tak terlalu perduli sepertinya. Kedua kakak kibum~Yesung dan leeteuk~ hanya bisa mentap adik datarnya dengan tatapan malas, seperti tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan bocah kelewat datar itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memodifikasi sebuah motor sport berwarna merah yang ada di depannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana apa sudah di mulai?!" tanya heechul menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penasaran.

" belum, mereka bahkan masih belum memulai pemanasannya" jawab kyuhyun dengan raut wajah anehnya memfokuskan stetoskop yang ada di tangannya seraya mendengarkan dengan sangat serius tanpa sadar matanya sudah melirik liar seolah mencari sinyal yang pas (?) saat menempelkan stetoskop yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi alat pendeteksi suara desahan di kamar sebelahnya. Ya semua penghuni kamar sewa tau jika kibum tidur terpisah dan memilih menempati salah satu kamar sewanya di bandingkan dengan tinggal di mansion mewahnya dan kebetulan sekali jika kamar kibum bersebelahan dengan kamar duo aneh kyuhyun dan heechul yang dengan setia menguping setiap pembicaraan kibum dengan beberapa gadis dan pemuda berstatus uke yang di bawahnya setiap malam ke dalam kamarnya dan berakhir dengan si gadis atau pemuda berstatus uke yang mendesah-desah hebat di baliknya membuat kyuhyun dan heechul merona terbakar saat mendengarnya namun mereka tetap melakukan aksi memalukan itu setiap hari seolah sudah menjadi hiburan dan rutinitas wajib bagi mereka. Bahkan semua penghuni kamar sewa tau jika seorang kim kibum adalah playboy ulung.

BRAK...

" apa sudah di mulai?!" tanya eunhyuk menjajarkan tubuhnya merendah di samping kyuhyun dengan stetoskop yang bertenger di telinganya di susul oleh ryeowook yang melakukan hal sama seperti kelakuan absurd kegiga temannya.

" belum, kali ini sepertinya kibum sedikit mengulur waktu, tidak seperti biasanya?!' ujar heechul menimpali pertanyaan absurd eunhyuk dengan raut wajah serius seolah mereka sedang serius mengomentari sebuah acara sepak bola.

" aku ingin tau seperti apa wajah pasangannya kali ini?!" tanya ryeowook bingung dan terlihat mulai tak sabar.

" pasti dia gadis yang tidak menarik, makanya kibum lama melakukannya" sahut kyuhyun berspekulasi.

" tidak sepertinya kali ini bukan wanita, aku tadi sempat melihatnya dia memang cantik tapi dia tidak memiliki dada" jawab eunhyuk menimpaki semakin membuat percakapan mereka terdengar sangat absurd.

" diamlah...sudah di mulai, ya ampun..." ucap heechul memekik kegirangan saat mendengar desahan dan geraman tertahan dari tembok yang ada di sebelahnya itu, membuat ketiganya memekik kesetannya terlihat sekali jika mereka adalah remaja labil dan seorang fujodanshi akut.

Entah kenapa setiap mendengar desahan yang mulai terdengar dari balik kamar kibum, kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya memanas seakan terbakar dan berbagai perasaan aneh mulai muncul serta merasuki pikirannya. Bahkan kyuhyun mulai membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang berada di posisi partner sex kibum saat itu kyuhyun membayangkan jika yang sedang di cumbu dan mengerang nikmat di bawah pelukan hangat pemuda berwajah datar itu adalah dirinya, sangat aneh bukan. Terlihat hidung kyuhyun yang kembanh kempis masih mendengarkan desahan serta rintihan sensual yang terdengar sangat nikmat di balik tembok itu, membuat kyuhyun mengelepar minta untuk di sentuh juga, sialan. Entah sejak kapan kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi semesum ini. Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan deguban jantungnya yang bertalu-talu mengedor rongga dadanya dengan suara nyaring.

" apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" interupsi sebuah kepala manusia yang menyembul di dalam kamar kyuhyun dan heechul menatap keempat pemuda berstatus uke itu dengan tatapan heran, pasalnya tingkah mereka terlihat mencurigakan dan sedikit aneh.

" shit...kau mengagetkanku, mochi hampir saja jantungku mengelinding tadi?!' ucap kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan pemuda berwajah bayi dengan pipi tembem yang terlihat mengemaskan.

" sialan kupikir tadi ibu kos?!" tambah eunhyuk mengelus dadanya gugup.

" yak...mochi lain kali jika masuk, beri peringatan dulu, untung saja aku tidak jadi kehilangan jantungku brengsek" umpat heechul memekik kesal, karena sangat terkejut dan aksi mengupingnya jadi terputus karena kedatangan pemuda yang kini sedang meringis heran saat melihat ekspresi keempat orang yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan itu.

" tanganku bergetar, hyuk ambilkan aku air" ucap ryeowook menatap tangannya yang memanh bergetar pelan karena rasa kagetnya atas kedatangan si mochi.

" memangnya kalian sedang melakukan apa, kenapa reaksi kalian terlihat sangat berlebihan sekali sih, mencurigakan?!" tanya henry seraya merangsek maju sambil menyipitkan mata sipitnya menatap keempat pemuda berstatus uke tersebut.

" a~apa maksudmu, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?!" ucap kyujyun sedikit gugup.

" aish...katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan kami sedang sibuk saar ini oke" ucap heechul tak sabar menatap si mochi yang hanya berniat meminjam ramen instan karena dia sedang kelaparan dan malas untuk keluar, dengan cepat eunhyuk mengambilkan ramen instan itu ke tangan henry dan mendorongnya untul keluar di bantu oleh heechul tentunya.

FIUH...

Lega...

" sepertinya kita harus mengunci kamar ini jika tidak ingin ada ganguan, kalau perlu kita pasang gorden agar jendela juga aman" usul heechul di sambut anggukan ketiganya.

" jadi...apa kita teruskan atau bagaimana?!" tanya kyuhyun pada akhirnya, mereka saling melempar tatapan aneh dengan sorot penuh maksud dan dengan secepat kilat eunhyuk berlari ke arah pintu dan menguncinya serta menyambar stetoskopnya yang teegeletak pasrah di lantai dan bersiap memasang di telingahnya di susul oleh ketiga manusia lainnya dengan raut wajah mesum yang tercetak jelas di masing-masing wajahnya. Dan memang seperti itulah kelakuan absurd keempat pemuda manis berstatus uke yang sehari-harinya semakin menunjukan sikap yang haus belaian, maklum karena mereka memang single kesepian.

TBC

Hahahahai...datang lagi nih lizz bawah FF baru yang semakin absurd dan konyol.

Semoga menghibur dan di tunggu kedatangan kalian di kotak review reader yang budiman^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Hoamm..." kyuhyun menguap lebar seraya mengaruk kepalanya yang memang belum keramas beberapa hari. Kyuhyun melirik ke kiri dan mendapati heechul yang masih bergelung dalam selimut bergambar beruang unyu.

" wah...rekor untukku karena aku bisa bangun sepagi" ucap kyuhyun dan tersenyum idiot kemudian saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah sebuah kalender kecil yang berdiri dengan angkuh di samping meja nakasnya membuat kyuhyun refleks melotot horor.

" God...matilah aku, hei...kim heechul bangunlah, waktunya kita perang sekarang, shit..." umpat kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya seraya menendang tubuh heechul dengan beringas membuat si putri tidur berteriak marah karena tidur gantengnya di ganggu namun dengan sigap kyuhyun membekap mulut heechul dengan tatapan panik.

" apaan sih kyu, pagi-pagi sudah membuat rusuh, kau ingin mati hah?" sentak heechul tidak terima.

" jangan berisik bodoh" umpat kyuhyun dan memukul heechul lagi karena kesal, sementara heechul mulai melempar deathglare mematikan untuk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan aksi heechul dan mengambil kalender kecil miliknya cepat seraya menunjukan sebuah tanggal di depan wajah heechul dengan tatapan

" matilah kita".

" sialan, kenapa hari ini datang begitu cepat sih, aku benci tanggal tiga puluh" lolong heechul seraya meremas-remas surai kusutnya yang semakin acak-acakan.

" bagaimana apa kau ada uang?! Atau kita lakukan seperti biasa?!" tanya kyuhyun mencoba mencari jalan aman untuk nyawa dan kelangsungan hidupnya sampai saat kiriman uang di dapatkannya dari orang tuanya nanti.

" terpaksa kita lakulan seperti biasa memangnya apa lagi, apa kau sudah ada uang juga?!" tanya heechul balik dan kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya tanda pasrah saja setelahnya kyuhyun menyengir tanpa dosa. keduanya saling menatap dan menghela nafas secara bersamaan kyuhyun tau heechulpun sama miskinnya dengan dirinya jika di tanggal-tanggal ini.

" baiklah ayo siap-siap operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dan kelangsungan hidup kita" ucap heechul mau tak mau mulai semangat juga.

" uhuk...uhuk...ehemz..." suara batuk dan deheman dari luar kamarnya membuat heechul dan kyuhyun terdiam secara bersamaan serta menatap pintu dengan tatapan horor dan saling menatap kemudian.

" teror pertaman sudah di mulai" bisik heechul dengan suara rendah.

" ayo cepat bersiap" ucap kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, karena hari ini heechul dan kyuhyun memiliki kuliah pagi.

" hei bagimana dengan wookie dan hyukkie apa mereka ikut kita atau mereka sudah aman?!" tanya kyuhyun pada heechul yang sedang mengosok giginya.

" entahlah mereka belum memberi kabar!" jawab heechul di sela acara menyikat giginya.

Sementara itu dua orang yang sedang di bicarakan heechul dan kyuhyun. terlihat mengendap-endap mengintip seraya mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari celah pintu, setelah di rasa aman mereka berdua berjalan di lorong menuju kamar heekyu yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, setelah memastikan semua aman duo cecurut itu berlari cepat bahkan hampir mirip seperti ninja melesat tanpa jedah dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar heekyu.

" misi pertama, done" ucap eunhyuk seraya mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamar heekyu yang tertutup rapat.

" cih...setiap akhir bulan selalu seperti ini" runtuk ryeowook bosan.

" makanya jika kau tak ingin melakukan ini jangan bakar-bakar uangmu sembarangan" jawab eunhyuk berjalan menjauh dari ryeowook berniat mencari duo heekyu yang tak ada di ruangannya.

" bakar kepalamu, uangku aku gunakan sebagai tisu cebok asal kau tau saja, cih..." dan balasan sama ngawurnya di lontarkan ryeowook sebagai jawaban untuk eunhyuk, sepertinya ryeowook merasa kaya sekali sampai uang di buat ganti untuk membersihkan pantatnya yang nista. Eunhyuk hanya berdecih lirih mendapati tanggapan ryeowook dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka dan terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam, tanpa mengetuk eunhyuk melongohkan kepalanya di antara celah pintu.

" hei ka..."

DUak.

" auh...Tsk...hei kyu, tidak bisakah kau memukulku dengan segepok uang daripada dengan gayung, ini sakit bodoh" decak sebal eunhyuk yang kepalanya di jadikan ajang pemukulan oleh kyuhyun.

" salah sendiri kepalamu muncul dan mengagetkanku, dasar monyet" ucap kyuhyun ngetroll tak terima, sementara eunhyuk hanya kembali berdecih sebal menatap kyuhyun.

" kalian jadi ikut atau bagaimana?!" tanya heechul yang masih terkikik saat melihat aksi pemukulan kepala eunhyuk tadi yang dalam sekejap sudah berubah menjadi merah.

" tentu saja kami ikut, ngapain juga kami repot-repot kesini pagi-pagi jika bukan karena alasan yang sama seperti kalian, ayo cepat sebelum teror kedua di mulai" jawab eunhyuk menyingkir seraya mengusap dahinya yang masih sedikit nyut-nyutan.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka siap dan berbaris rapi ala tentara yang siap menuju medan perang.

" baju chek"

" tas check"

" dompet check" ucap eunhyuk dan di hadiahi tatapan aneh oleh ketiga temannya. " wae?!" tanya enhyuk tak mengerti dengan tatapan teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat melecehkan.

" percuma juga membawa dompet, memang ada isinya" dengus kyuhyun dengan nada menghina.

" tentu saja ada kau meremehkanku hah..." sombong eunhyuk padahal di dalam dompetnya hanya ada beberapa lembar uang lusuh dan beberapa koin receh. Lagipula kalau eunhyuk sekaya itu untuk apa dia ikut operasi ilegal ini, dasar.

" eh...kyu, yakin nih sepatumu aman, ikat yang benar jangan gara-gara sepatumu misi kita gagal!" peringat ryeowook menatap sepatu kyuhyun yang biasanya tanpa di cegah copot sendiri dan mengacaukan misi menyelinapnya.

" tenang saja semua aman, aku mengikatnya dua kali" cengir kyuhyun menunjukan angka dua dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

" ooke...ayo kita mulai, hyuk anilisis parameternya!" perintah heechul menyuruh eunhyuk untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarnya.

" ay..ay...kapten" sahut eunhyuk hormat dengan sikap sempurna dan bergegas melonggokan kepalanya mengintip di antara celah pintu.

" bagaimana?!" tanya heechul menatap eunhyuk serius.

" target tidak terlihat segala kondisi aman, arah jam enam ada sebuab mobil yang terparkir dan masalahnya bengkel Kibum terlihat cukup ramai" lapor eunhyuk dengan sikap formal.

" hemz...apakah teman-teman Kibum dan hyung-hyungnya ada?!" tanya ryeowoik memastikan takut-takut.

" iya semuanya lengkap, bahkan si kuda imut juga ada di sana?!" jawab eunhyuk terlihat malu-malu kadal.

" apakah teuki-teukiku juga?!" tanya heechul selanjutnya.

" tentu mereka semua ada, teuki-teuki heechul, yesungnya ryeowook, si kuda imut miliku dan si datar milik kyuhyun semuanya lengkap kapten" lapor eunhyuk lagi namun kali ini sikapnya berubah menjadi imut-imut najis.

" ya...ya...sejak kapan si Kibum jadi milikku hah?!" tanya kyuhyun tak terima.

" baiklah ini adalah misi sulit, sepertinya kita juga harus berperang untuk melawan rasa malu kita sekaligus, apa kalian siap" ucap heechul lagi dan di angguki oleh eunhyuk dan ryeowook, sementara kyuhyun berdecih karena merasa di abaikan.

" baiklah kita berdoa untuk keselamatan kita hari ini" ucap heechul di ikuti oleh eunhyuk dan ryeowook sementara kyuhyun tampak memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sepertinya ketiga temannya ini sangat terobsesi dengan film perang-perangan dan sejenisnya sehingga menyebabkan otak mereka berasa mengeluarkan tanda siaga merah setiap saat.

" baiklah selesai, ayo kita mulai, aku akan berlari cepat di susul ryeowook eunhyuk dan kyuhyun yang terakhir, kita akan saling menjaga dan selalu pastikan mata kalian waspada kita tak boleh lengah sebelum keluar dari gerbang neraka ini oke" ucap heechul lagi dan di angguki oleh ketiganya yang kini sudah memasang raut wajah serius.

" oke aman, ayo..." ucap heechul lagi, mereka mengendap-endap di sekitar lorong seperti sekelompok maling pakaian dalam yang tak ingin tertangkap melongokan mata mereka kekiri dan kekanan.

Tanpa mereka sadari aksi mengelikan empat orang idiot itu terekspos secara nyata oleh keempat pemuda yang tanpa sengaja melihat aksi absurd mereka yang justru semakin menarik perhatian secara berlebihan itu di pagi yang cerah ini.

" sedang apa mereka, kenapa mengendap-endap seperti itu?! Tanya siwon yang melihat aneh empat sekawan dengan tatapan bingungnya, pasalnya baru kali ini siwon melihat aksi konyol empat sekawan itu secara live.

Mendapat pertayaan bernada kebingungan dari siwon tanpa sengaja menerbitkan senyum tipis ketiga kim bersaudara itu secara bersamaan yang pastinya sangat tau apa yang sedang di lakukan empat sekawan itu setiap akhir bulan seperti ini.

" lihat saja mereka terlihat begitu manis jika bersikap seperti itu" gumam dennis sapaan akrabnya, sebenarnya namanya adalah leeteuk kim, namun banyak orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan dennis menatap penuh maksud ke arah seorang kim heechul.

" kau benar mereka terlihat sangat mengemaskan, apalagi si mungil itu rasanya aku ingin menculiknya saja dan menyekap di dalam kamarku" ceplos yesung tanpa sadar saat menatap ryeowook dengan tatapan mendamba.

" hei..hei..jadi kau mengakui jika kau tertarik dengan si kecil itu hyung?!" tanya kibum seakan menangkap basah yesung yang tersadar dan langsung berdehem aneh.

" Tsk...seperti kau tidak saja" sindir yesung membuat kibum tertawa renyah kemudian.

" aku memang selalu tertarik dengan yang manis-manis seperti mereka, asal tau saja" balas kibum enteng dan di sambut decakan dua kakak tertuanya yang sangat tau jika kibum adalah playboy ulung.

" hei...hei...apa maksudnya ini, jadi kalian memang naksir mereka?!" tanya siwon dengan tatapan jahil mengoda ketiga kim bersudara itu dan di balas tatapan jengah oleh ketiganya.

" rasanya aku ingin mengoda mereka" ucap kibum dengan seringai jahilnya yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat melihat ibunya, si cantik kim jaejong yang berjalan anggun menuju ke arah tempat sewanya, rutinitas yang di lakukannya menjelang akhir bulan untuk memulai sebuah aksi teror mengintimidasi setiap penyewa agar segera membayar kamar sewa secepatnya.

Kembali lagi kepada empat sekawan yang masih mengendap di antara pot-pot tanaman hias dengan sikap waspada.

" gawat kode merah arah jam sembilan, ganti rencana B, ayo semua lari ke arah mobil" bisik heechul panik saat melihat sosok jaejong di kejauhan.

" tapi di sana ada mereka" cicit ryeowook terlihat gentar sesaat saat menatap yesung yang balas menatapnya mengoda.

" pilih mereka atau ibunya, putuskan cepat" ucap kyuhyun seraya berlari mendahului ketiga temannya yang masih terbengong syok mendapati aksi kyuhyun yang melesat secepat kilat membela angin menuju mobil yang terparkir di bengkel kibum.

Kyuhyun sampai dengan selamat dan dengan sengaja menabrak kibum, hingga pemuda datar itu sedikit terdorong. Entah ada dendam apa sebenarnya sehingga kyuhyun melakukan tindakan brutal seperti itu, namun Kibum hanya tersenyum miring mendapat perlakuan manis dari kyuhyun di pagi harinya. Cepat kyuhyun berjongkok di samping mobil berwarna hitam itu tak mengubris senyum dan tatapan aneh keempat pemuda yang hanya diam saja melihat aksi konyol mereka.

" cepat...cepat kemari, jika tidak tamatlah nyawa kalian, cepat" ucap kyuhyun tanpa suara seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya panik karena teman-temannya tidak mengikutinya dan masih tertinggal di belakang, namun sedetik kemudian ketiga sahabatnya itu terlihat berlari kocar kacir saat kim jaejong tak sengaja menjatuhkan kipasnya seraya menunduk tak menyadari ketiga langkah was-was yang berlari dengan sangat hati-hati di sekitarnya.

" huft...ini lebih menegangkan di banding yang aku kira" ucap eunhyuk setelahnya.

" jantungku rasanya melompat-lompat, ya tuhan aku pikir bakal ketahuan tadi" balas ryeowook dengan nafas tersenggal.

" dan...ya tuhan aku malu sekali mereka melihat kearah kita" bisik heechul membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya saat menyadari keempat pasang mata pemuda tampan itu menatap mereka tertarik seraya menampilkan senyum menawannya.

" ini konyol...tau begini tadi aku pergi subuh-subuh, sial...aku aku malu sekali" umpat eunhyuk mengalihkan wajah memerahnya ke arah lain berusaha untuk tidak balas menatap mata siwon yang tersenyum geli melihat empat sekawan itu yang duduk berjongkok berjejer di balik mobil.

" ssttt...sudah jangan berisik tutup mulut kalian, kim ahjumma sudah dekat bodoh" sentak kyuhyun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke badan mobil agar tidak ketahuan oleh jaejong.

Tanpa sadar tatapan kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan manik gelap kibum yang balas menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai setan di wajah tampannya.

" mau bersenang-senang denganku nanti malam, hanya satu malam panas ku jamin pasti akan menyenangkan, bagaimana jika dua ronde?!" tanya kibum dengan tanpa suara hanya menunjukan gerak bibirnya saja seraya menatap sang ibu dan kyuhyun secara bergantian berusaha menunjukan ancaman tersembunyi di baliknya.

" matilah kau kim kibum, aku bahkan tak sudih membukakan selangkanganku untukmu, fuck go to hell bastard" melihat jawaban kesal kyuhyun di sertai acungan jari tengahnya ke arah kibum, tak pelak membuat kibum mengigit bibirnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya, membuat sosok kibum terlihat begitu mengoda di mata kyuhyun saat ini.

" ya tuhan cobaan apalagi ini, dia begitu seksi, shit" umpat inner kyuhyun terlihat sekali jika kyuhyun adalah seorang tsundere yang tidak bisa dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa senangnya pada kibum.

" baiklah kurasa kau akan menyesalinya, Cho kyuhyun" bisik kibum lagi dengan senyum tampan yang menghiasi bibir semerah plum milik kibum.

" eomma..." teriak kibum keras memanggil sang ibu membuat mata kyuhyun melotot horor seketika. Tunggu...tunggu apa kibum berencana untuk membocorkan rencana melarikan dirinya hari ini, tidaakk...ini buruk. Dasar si setan itu, dia tidak serius ingin membuat kyuhyun dan teman-temannya game over sekarang kan.

" No...apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" panik kyuhyun seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya seraya mengeleng-geleng frustasi ke arah kibum yang semakin tergelak mendapat reaksi kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

" ada apa kibum?!" tanya sang ibu yang berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di samping mobil yang di jadikan markas tersembunyi sementara empat sekawan itu yang kini sudah berwajah pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi setiap jengkal pori-porinya. Bahkan kyuhyun terlihat merem melek karena takut ketahuan.

" tidak ada aku hanya ingin menyapa eomma saja" ucap kibum tenang sementara kyuhyun terlihat melemparkan deathglare mematikan karena telah membuat jantungnya berolaraga pagi ini.

" eomma" panggil dennis lagi, sepertinya dennis mulai tertarik untuk mengerjai empat sekawan itu yang lagi-lagi menadapatkan serangan fajar pada jantungnya.

" ada apa leeteuk" tanya kim jaejong menatap heran anak pertamanya.

" tidak aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika eomma terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini" jawab dennis dengan senyum manisnya namun terlihat seringaian setan kemudian yanh menyembul di wajah tampannya.

" terima kasih sayang kau manis sekali" balas jaejong merasa sangat berbunga-bunga saat di puji oleh anak pertamanya dan berniat kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh saat yesung memanggilnya kembali.

" ada apa lagi?!" ucap jaejong menatap bingung ketiga anaknya yang hobi sekali memanggilnya pagi ini.

" tidak ada, hanya ingin memperingatkan eomma jika jalan itu licin, aku takut jika eomma akan terjatuh nanti" jawab yesung manampilkam senyum manisnya ke arah jaejong dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat jaejong tertawa bahagia dan moodnya langsung membaik seketika.

" aigoo...anak eomma kenapa begitu manis pagi ini, tunggu nanti akan eomma masakan makanan yang spesial untuk kalian" ucap jaejong tersenyum cerah niatnya untuk membuat teror pagi itu terpaksa di tunda dulu, cepat dia bergegas kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk membuatkan sebuah masakan istimewa dan yang terbaik pada ketiga anak tampannya yang terlihat sangat manis pagi itu. Melihat tubuh jaejong yang mulai menjauh tanpa sadar kempat pemuda manis itu menghirup udara dengan kasar bahkan mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang jika sejak tadi mereka tengah menahan nafasnya.

" ayo pergi" ucap heechul dengan wajah merah merona saat melihat tawa jail di mata dennis saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik dengan matanya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengeram perlahan saat tawa kibum meledak dengan aura ingin membunuh Kyuhyun melemparkan kaleng soda yang di temukannya secara tak sengaja tepat di bawah kakinya ke arah wajah kibum.

JDUAK

Kemudian kyuhyun pergi dengan lidah yang terjulur ke arahnya. Membuat kibum terdiam dan meringis setelahnya karena serangan Kyuhyun padanya.

Hingga tawa ketiga orang itu mulai meledak lagi melihat kejadian nista penendangan kaleng soda yang dengan tepat mengenai wajah tampan kibum.

" Tsk...dia sungguh mengesalkan dan juga manis" ucap kibum namun senyum senang tampak tersunggih di bibirnya.

Sepertinya pagi ketiga kim itu terlihat sangat cerah dan berwarna karena bisa mengoda pujaan hati mereka masing-masing, meski sedikit keterlaluan sih tapi mereka baik. bahkan kadang-kadang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, kim bersaudara secara sembunyi-sembunyi membayarkan biaya kamar sewa mereka atau membelikan beberapa kantong makanan saat mereka sedang krisis dan sangat kelaparan dan tentunya keempat manusia manis itu tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan tidak peka sama sekali. mereka hanya mengira jika tengah memiliki seorang screet admirer dan merasa senang-senang saja selama itu menguntungkan untuk mereka.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ah...aku lapar sekali" teriak eunhyuk.

" aku juga ayo ke kantin" balas kyuhyun.

" hei nanti pesan yang paling murah saja oke" heechul.

" oke aku pesankan saja, kalian tunggu di meja" sahut ryeowook dan berlari menuju konter makanan. Ketiga orang itu berjalan ke arah meja yang agak berada di sudut dan menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

" hei...nanti bagaimana ini?! Apa kita masih melancarkan aksi mengendap-endapnya?!" tanya eunhyuk pada ke dua temannya.

" tidak usah aku nanti aku pinjami, kebetulan ayahku sudah mengirimiku uang nanti antarkan aku ke _ATM_ ya?!" ucap kyuhyun.

" oke...sip" cengiran senang terlihat terpatri di bibir kedua sobatnya itu.

" hei...hei...coba lihat siapa di sana?!" ryeowook memanggil ketiga temannya dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur bersemangat meletakan nampan yang berisi empat mangkuk ramyun di atas meja dengan heboh.

" oh...bukankah itu..." ucap heechul mengantungkan kalimatnya tak jadi mengatakan maksudnya dan beralih menatap kyuhyun yang sama menatap objek yang di katakan ryeowook dengan ekspresi was-was. Pasalnya orang yang di maksud ryeowook adalah pemuda tampan yang memiliki telinga yoda yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka terlihat sangat asyik berangkulan dan bercanda mesra di depan mata kepala kyuhyun yang terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

" dasar bodoh kenapa kau menunjukan hal itu padanya" sentak eunhyuk berbisik seraya menyenggol bahu ryeowook yang terlihat bingung dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah.

" maaf aku refleks, habisnya aku kaget sih melihat chanyeollie ada di sini!" sesal ryeowook menatap bersalah pada kyuhyun yang terlihat diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

" kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya heechul takut-takut melihat kyuhyun yang terdiam seraya menguarkan aura mistisnya.

" tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja heechullie memangnya kau buta" jawab kyuhyun kalem dengan nada rendah sambil tersenyum cerah ceria membuat ketiga temannya menelan ludahnya kasar. Melihat senyum kyuhyun yang memancarkan aura kelam berisi kutukan seketika membuat ketiga temanya bungkam tak ingin terkena murka si evil yang kini sedang melahap tenang ramyunnya.

" hah...kurasa aku harus menyapanya, bukankah sangat tidak sopan jika kita mengenal seseorang tapi tidak menyapanya" ucap kyuhyun masih tersenyum namun menunjukan tanda bahaya.

" baiklah...aku akan menamuinya" putus kyuhyun pada akhirnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" gawat, keadaan darurat emergency" inner ketiga manusia itu menatap kyuhyun ngeri, pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi kerusuhan jika kyuhyun tidak di hentikan secepatnya.

" wookie ambil tali, hyukkie bantu aku pegangi kyuhyun" teriak heechul dan di tanggapi dengan serius oleh keduanya.

" yak..yak...kalian lepaskan aku, brengsek" umpat kyuhyun marah dengan sigap heechul dan eunhyuk menarik kyuhyun keluar dari area kantin dan membawa kyuhyun ke gudang belakang kampusnya setelah mengikatnya dan melepaskan kyuhyun di sana seraya mengunci kyuhyun dari luar.

Sementara di dalam gudang kyuhyun mengamuk serta berteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendang apapun dengan kakinya yang bebas seraya mengumpati chanyeol kekasih busuknya yang dengan terang-terangan selingkuh di depannya seperti orang gila. Sementara heechul, eunhyuk dan ryeowook menunggu kyuhyun dengan tenang di luar gudang sambil memakan cemilannya dengan santai, terlihat sangat santai malah seolah hal itu memang sudah biasa.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian kegaduhan itu terhenti dengan sendirinya.

" hei...heechullie aku sudah buang stres cepat buka pintunya, aku lapar" ucap kyuhyun tenang dengan nada merenggek, sepertinya kyuhyun sudah kembali waras setelah hampir menghancurkan gudang itu. Heechul bergegas membuka pintu gudang dan segera melepaskan tautan tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangan kyuhyun.

" sudah tenang kan, ayo pulang nanti aku traktir ayam, kebetulan aku sudah mendapat tranfer uang dari appa dan sekalian kita bisa refresing bersama-sama bukankah sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" senyum heechul terkembang membuat kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" lain kali jika ingin melakukan hal gila ajak kami, kau jangan mengotori tanganmu sendiri, lagipula pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika menyiksa si tiang itu, aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap eunhyuk seraya merangkul kyuhyun.

" sudah...sudah...ayo pergi, ayo kita makan ayam dan jangan pikirkan hal lain, ayo kita membolos" ucap ryeowook berteriak senang membuat kyuhyun yang nyaris menangis jadi terkekeh pelan dan ketiganyapun pergi keluar kampus berniat membolos pelajaran hanya untuk membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

" Yeah...AYAM COME WITH PAPA BABY..." teriak kyuhyun lantang sambil tersenyum ceria. Oke untuk kali ini kyuhyun akan membiarkan saja si yoda sialan itu hidup tapi lain kali kyuhyun akan menengelamkannya di segitiga bermuda atau mengitimkannya kutukan, huft...kyuhyun sangat kesal.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Benar sekali Kyu seperti itu, ah~tunggu mana tadi pengikatnya, ah~ini dia, azza~akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Kyuhyun riang seraya menatap sebuah boneka jerami di tangannya yang terlihat cukup mengesankan dan sebuah foto seorang pemuda tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol sudah tersemat apik di kepala si boneka jerami.

"Bagus sekarang tinggal mencobanya, aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi Chanyeol ...huwahahahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar keras dan membahana seolah terlihat jika dia sedang sangat senang saat melakukannya dan membayangkan rencananya yang akan berhasil.

Heechul yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca melirik Kyuhyun sekilas terlihat sangat acuh, Heechuk sama sekali tidak heran melihat tingkah abnormal sahabatnya yang satu itu. Bagi Heechul justru sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itulah yang terlihat normal.

"Hentikan tawa jahatmu itu, evil kau sangat menganggu, bahkan suara tawamu saja sudah terdengar fals di telingaku" ejek Heechul tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sementara jemari lentiknya masih asyik mengrepe-ngrepe majalah fashion terbaru yang berada di pangkuannya.

" hei~kau pasti bercanda, aku adalah master dari seorang master penyanyi legendaris, kau pasti keliru Heechulie, bahkan suaraku ini sangat merdu kau tau, telingamu saja yang kuras serius mendengarnya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang kelewat tinggi seraya merangsek maju dan memeluk Heechul posesif.

" mau apa kau?! Menyingkir sekarang juga dariku setan" sentak Heechul dengan nada tajam dan sedikit perasaan was-was jika si evil akan memperkosanya. Dia kan abnormal. Meski Heechul juga abnormal sih, tapi memikirkan jika dirinya bercinta dengan si evil itu membuat bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuh Heechul jadi merinding disko.

" kau terlalu meremehkanku Kim Heechul, coba kau dengarkan tawa merduku ini huwahahahahahahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun membahana tepat di samping sahabatnya itu yang sedang merontah berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kuncian Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa dengan keras dan sangat biadab tepat di samping telinganya.

[~Lizz L L~]

"Baiklah, operasi balas dendam akan segera di mulai" ucap Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua jemarinya dengan semangat membara.

" ya~ya terserah kau saja evil, aku akan mendengarkan hasilnya nanti setelah kau pulang, oh ya jangan lupa beli es cream jika urusanmu sudah selesai, astaga~hari ini sangat panas sekali" ucap Heechul mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi di ikuti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang mengekor di belakangnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri yang terlihat melongoh dengan tatapan bodoh saat di tinggal sendiri di dalam kelas dengan semangatnya yang langsung turun drastis di titik terendahnya.

" kalian mau kemana?! tidak ingin ikut?! aku akan mengerjai Chanyeol lo" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengiming-iming seolah hal itu adalah sebuah hal yang super "WOW" dan sangat penting.

" kami tau, tapi ini terlalu panas. Jangan lupa nanti es creamnya ya, aku rasa strawberry oke" balas Eunhyuk dengan nada super acuhnya melengang santai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" aku rasa jeruk oke, dadah Kyuhyun" cengir Ryeowook dengan wajah sok imutnya yang melangkah dengan riang gembira di belakang Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang sudah tak terlihat.

" yak...dasar kalian raja tega, aku akan membawakan es cream rasa wasabi untuk kalian brengsek, dengar itu hah~sialan, mereka benar-benar, menyebalkan" runtuk Kyuhyun frustasi sendiri menghadapi sikap teman-temannya yang masa bodoh dengan nasib percintaannya yang mengenaskan.

" awas saja jika mereka meminta bantuan ku nanti, aku akan bersikap kejam pada mereka huh~" ucap Kyuhyun penuh dendam seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar menuju kelas Chanyeol dan tanpa susah payah mencari, akhirnya iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun cepat menemukan penampakan pemuda tiang dengan senyum bodoh kelewat lebar milik sang mantan yang tak tau diri itu.

"Coba lihat wajahmu itu, kau tertawa dengan si biji cabe di sana sementara aku di sini meringkuk seperti seorang penguntit mesum yang kesepian, awas saja kau Park Chanyeol" geram Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-acak tasnya dan mengeluarkan boneka jerami handmadenya. Dengan seringai ala om om mesum Kyuhyun mendekatkan jarum yang sudah dia siapkan ke arah boneka jerami itu dengan penuh nafsu dan mata yang memusingkan aneh.

Satu tusukan

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak di sana.

Dua tusukan

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti seketika dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa gembiranya.

Tiga tusukan

Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan Kyuhyun melongoh apa efeknya sudah berhenti dan dengan semangat membara Kyuhyun kembali menusuk-nusuk boneka jerami itu dengan lebih biadap.

"Chan, kau kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mengeliat aneh di sampingnya.

" hahaha entahlah~hahaha tubuhku rasanya sangat geli sekali" jawab Chanyeol seraya mengaruk ketiaknya yang terasa super geli seolah di gelitik oleh tangan yang tak terlihat dengan cengiran super bodoh di wajahnya. Samar Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu mengangahkan mulutnya tidak percaya dan menatap boneka Vodoonya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sialan, masa efeknya seperti itu sih" bisik Kyuhyun dengan geram bercampur dengan tatapan heran dan Kyuhyun kembali menusuk-nusuk boneka Voodoo itu tepat di selangkangannya berharap saja Chanyeol bisa impoten dengan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu

Dan anehnya wajah Chanyeol malah memerah. kyuhyun melihat Chanyeol membisikan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun dan seketika wajah Baekhyun ikutan memerah dengan cepat dan pemuda mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan sikap malu-malu kambingnya, entah apa yang di bisikan si tiang bodoh itu hingga setelahnya Kyuhyun melihat Chanyeol mengiring Baekhyun ke arah kamar mandi terdekat. karena penasaran Kyuhyun membuntuti keduanya dan tak berapa lama terdengarlah sebuah desahan dan erangan dari dalam bilik yang di masuki oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun syok dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu dan marah secara bersamaan. Merasa bodoh ada di sana terus Kyuhyun berlari menjauh rasanya hatinya benar-benar teriris dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Rasanya ingin menangis saja saat ini, mana mungkin efek boneka ini malah membuat Chanyeol terangsang, astaga aku menusuk di tempat yang salah, kesalllll" jerit Kyuhyun tidak terima seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal menjauhi pelataran kampusnya. Dengan tubuh lemas dan lunglai. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli es cream pesanan sahabat-sahabatnya biarpun Kyuhyun evil setidaknya dia tidak ingin mengecewakan para sahabatnya itu saat dia pulang, dia berfikir nanti Kyuhyun akan menimpakan kekesalannya dengan menjahili ketiga temannya, memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur.

Jujur saja saat ini Kyuhyun sangat mengalau, bahkan di otaknya kini seolah sedang mendendangkan lagu-lagu galau yang terdengar menyedihkan hingga menyanyat hati. " eh~kalian tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat melihat dua orang anak laki-laki terjatuh dengan tangan yang saling mengengam erat, terlihat sangat lucu sekali.

" tentu saja, aku akan melindungi Chim Chimku tersayang" ucap tegas bocah laki-laki yang berumur sekitar enam tahun itu.

" wah~yoongie keren, Chim Chim sayang Yoongie" dan keduanya saling berpelukan mesrah. Kyuhyun menatap kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan aneh. Kyuhyun sadar jika kedekatan bocah itu serasa mengejeknya, Kyuhyun jadi iri.

" baiklah-baiklah, kalian segera pulang dan jangan berjalan sendirian itu berbahaya oke, jaga saudaramu baik-baik ya" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah mengira.

" siapa yang saudara, dia ini kekasihku apa kau buta paman, ayo Chim chim kita pergi" ucap bocah kecil itu dengan nada suara yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan ingin menengelamkan bocah tengil yang ada di hadapannya itu di dalam segitiga bermuda. Bocah kecil itu kini sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan dan melenggang pergi dengan sikap arogan. Kyuhyun terdiam dan raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi beringas, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melemparkan jari tengahnya pada tuyul kecil yang Sok dewasa itu.

" kau pikir siapa yang kau panggil paman hah~harusnya kau yang memeriksakan matamu pendek, aku masih muda, kau yang buta bukan aku dasar makhluk kecil berlendir menjijikan" teriak Kyuhyun mendesah kesal pasalnya bocah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sia-sia Kyuhyun mengumpat seperti orang gila tadi.

"Cih~dasar, awas nanti jika ketemu lagi akan ku sebar virus mematikan di sekitarnya" ucap Kyuhyun penuh dendam.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat dua ekor kucing yang sedang bercengkrama berdua seolah ikut untuk mengejeknya.

"Astaga~lihat-lihat betapa kejam dunia ini, aku baru patah hati dan sekarang semua makhluk hidup berkomplot untuk menyengsarakanku, pergi kalian dari sini dan jangan bermesraan di depanku, kalian ingin mengejek ya" raung Kyuhyun sepertinya dia mulai gila karena di selingkuhi dan di putuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasih tiangnya hingga berubah menjadi orang yang tidak waras saat melihat dua ekor kucing yang bermesraan di depannya dan mengejar kucing-kucing itu dengan sikap autisnya yang mulai kumat.

"Hahahaha~akhirnya kalian terpisah juga" kyuhyun tertawa bangga saat melihat dua ekor kucing itu berlarian menjauh darinya dan berpisah satu sama lainnya, mungkin kucing-kucing itu mengerti jika si evil sedang dalam posisi otak yang tidak benar hingga mengalami kerusakan yang berakibat korslet permanen dan membuat otaknya acak-acakan seperti penampilannya saat ini. Dengan bangga Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman, bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar jika dirinya begitu bernafsu dan berlari mengejar kucing-kucing itu hingga terlalu jauh dan~

Pluk

Kyuhyun menatap horor bahu sebelah kanannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju ke atas dengan tatapan membunuh pada seekor burung putih yang melintas di atasnya dengan santai.

"Yak~dasar burung bodoh kenapa kau menembakan rudal kepadaku, brengsek...burung sialan, astaga ini bau" dan sepertinya Kyuhyun terkena karma.

Kyuhyun menarik ke atas lengan kaosnya agar kotoran burung itu tidak sampai merembes hingga ke dalamannya dan sialnya tanpa sengaja kotoran burung itu malah menempel di pipinya membuat Kyuhyun terpekik jijik melihat benda bau berlendir itu ada di pipinya yang mulai terlihat memerah, karena marah, kesal dan frustasi menjadi satu.

"Hiiii~eomma...ada kotoran burung yang menempel di pipiku" jerit Kyuhyun histeris berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju tempat sewanya dan kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis.

"Hiks~aku benci Chanyeol hiks~aku benci kedua tuyul itu, aku benci kucing hiks~aku benci burung yang seenaknya poop di bajuku, hiks~hiks~ini bau~" tangis Kyuhyun terisak seperti anak kecil dan berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang menyingsingkan kaosnya menjauh agar kotoran burung itu tidak menempel kemana-mana hingga menampilkan pundak putih mulusnya. Persetan jika leher baju yang di kenakannya melar, kyuhyun hanya ingin melepas bajunya dan membersihkan kotoran burung itu dari tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun, Kibum mengawasi pergerakan pemuda manis itu sejak Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya putus asa dengan dandanan menyedihkan memasuki area tempat kos milik ibunya.

" Kau kenapa?!" tanya Kibum tertarik sedikit menahan tawa karena melihat penampilan super Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan linglung dengan tangis dan wajah yang memerah mengemaskan menurutnya~wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bayi.

"Aku benci Chanyeol, aku benci burung itu, dia poop sembarangan dan jatuh di kaosku~dan~hik~dan~kotoran itu menempel di pipiku, Kibum huwaaaaaaa" tangis Kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, Kibum yang niat awalnya ingin mentertawai Kyuhyun malah tidak jadi dan di buat panik oleh tangis kencang Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun nyaris seperti bocah Lima tahun yang menangis karena mainan kesayangannya di rebut oleh teman sepermainannya.

" sstt...tenanglah Kyu, jangan menangis~oh, ayo aku akan membersihkan kotoran itu darimu, berhentilah menangis oke" bujuk Kibum dengan suara lembut seraya mengengam tangan kanan Kyuhyun , sementara tangan Kibum yang bebas mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang menetes di pipi berisi pemuda manis itu. Saat mendengar ucapan dan senyum menenangkan Kibum, entah kenaoa Kyuhyun langsung berhenti menangis dan mengangguk seperti seorang anak tersesat yang menurut begitu saja pada pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki kamar Kibum. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun rasanya sungguh berterima kasih pada pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu gemar melemparkan tatapan mesum padanya itu. Namun senyum Kibum kali ini terasa sangat menenangkan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit aneh saat debaran mengusik dari jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dalam dadanya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Apa maksudmu Kim Heechul, bukankah sejak awal perjanjian memang seperti itu, apa kau mau menusukku dari belakang hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah murkanya tak terima.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?! bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dengan yang lain, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku ingin mendapat status pacar dari seorang Kim Kaa, bukankah kau sebagai pacarnya sudah menelantarkannya dan dengan jelas melirik yang lain. Aku sadar jika aku hanya selingkuhan tapi jika kau bersikap seperti itu aku akan merebut Kim Kaa darimu" ucap Heechul dengan nada sengit yang terdengar mantap.

"Kau~dasar pengkhianat, mana mungkin kau tega mengkhianatiku seperti ini Heechullie, padahal sejak awal perjanjian sudah jelas, aku pacar dan kau selingkuhan bukankah kau juga sudah menyetujuinya dan jangan memutar balikan fakta, aku tidak selingkuh, Kim Kaa itu milikku dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memberikan Kim Kaa padamu, Kim Heechul jelek" jerit Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ya~hentikan jangan berkelahi Kyuhyunnie, Heechullie semua bisa di bicarakan baik-baik" ucap Ryeowook melerai sepasang manusia idiot kelebihan hormon itu. Namun perdebatan sengit itu bukanya mereda malah semakin bertambah panas.

"Hah~mereka bahkan tidak mendengarku" benar saja Kyuhyun dan Heechul bahkan tak menganggap kehadiran Ryeowook, seolah Ryeowook hanya lebah kecil yang berdenging. Sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka.

"Hihihi~kau sih sudah tau mereka seperti apa, malah buang-buang tenaga, sudah biarkan saja, nanti juga bakal baikan sendiri" ucap Eunhyuk santai seraya terkikik lucu melihat wajah kesal bercampur pasrah Ryeowook dan malah makin asyik menyaksikan drama opera sabun kyuchul yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Baiklah begini saja, aku pacarnya Kim Kaa, kau juga pacarnya Kim kaa ini sudah sangat adil, aku pacar pertama dan kau pacar kedua, jika kau masih menolak aku tak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Kim Kaa ku walau hanya dalam mimpi oke" putus Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas tentunya.

Heechul terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju tapi kita bagi hari. hari senin, Rabu, dan Jumat Kim KAA jadi milikmu dan hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu Kim Kaa jadi milikku bagaimana?!" ujar Heechul dengan cengiran kemenangannya.

" aish...kau curang sekarang kan hari Selasa Kim Heechul, licik sekali kau tapi baiklah kau boleh mendapatkannya hari ini, tapi traktir aku ayam aku lapar" setuju Kyuhyun seraya mengajukan syarat.

" oke baiklah, aku setuju" ucap Heechul menampilkan senyum kemenangannya.

" yey~hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Kim Kaa" sorak Heechul seraya memeluk poster artis idolanya dan idola Kyuhyun juga, ya~jangan di kira jika Kim Kaa benar-benar pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan selingkuhan Kim Heechul. sebenarnya Kim Kaa adalah seorang artis pendatang baru berkulit tan seksi dengan six pack mengoda miliknya yang bahkan di puja oleh jutaan wanita dan pemuda berstatus uke dan salahkan salah keidiotan otak mereka yang terlalu menganggap serius khayalan menyedihkan seorang jomblo seperti mereka berdua yang dengan seenaknya membuat drama menyedihkan cenderung mengelikan bertemakan tentang seorang pacar dan selingkuhan. Mereka adalah dua fans dengan otak idiot dan keposesifan yang berlebihan.

" yey~ambil saja, yang penting akulah yang pertama bercinta dengannya, asal kau tau" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat sombong.

"Terserah deh, yang penting sampai akhir Kim Kaa akan jadi milikku" ucap Heechul.

"Dan denganku juga akan sampai akhir"balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

" ya~ya~hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian, ayo cepat pesan makanan aku sudah lapar" interupsi Eunhyuk.

"Eh~kyu tadi aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum, aku sedikit tidak yakin sih tapi itu memang kau kan?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada menyelidik curiga, sementara Heechul dan Eunhyuk terlihat membelalakan kaget dan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan kecurigaannya terbukti dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan cepat.

"Astaga~kau benar-benar selingkuh dari Kim Kaa, apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengan Kibum Kyu?!" tanya Heechul dengan nada menuduh.

"Ya~apa yang kalian pikirkan, otak kalian ini benar-benar mesum, aku tidak~"

"Wah~kau sudah jadi salah satu penghuni kamar Kibum, bagaimana rasanya?! Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

" ya~sudah kubilang aku tidak~"

"Oh~kyunnie kami sudah tidak polos lagi sekarang" ucap Ryeowook dengan jemari yang mendekap mulutnya dengan sikap berlebihan, seolah membayangkan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar telah sukses melakukan hal yang tidak benar dengan Kibum.

"Kalian ini pikirannya jorok saja, lagipula Kibum hanya membantuku membersihkan kotoran burung yang menempel di pipiku tadi dan astaga aku malu sekali jika mengingat hal itu, aku bahkan terlihat lebih konyol dari sebelumnya" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu kotoran?"

"Yang menempel di pipi?"

"Kibum membantumu, kau menangis?" tanya ketiga makhluk absurd itu secara bersamaa n dan di angguki mantap oleh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun terpaksa menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dan berakhir menjadi bahan tertawaan ketiga sahabat setannya itu, Cih~Kyuhyun menyesal karena sudah cerita.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum penuh arti saat mengingat kejadian tadi, dia dan Kibum~entahlah, mungkin kedepannya Kyuhyun akan sering memikirkan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

TBC

Ini lizz buat tepat waktu lizz kebangun pas jam 12 tepat tengah malam dan maaf kalau humornya kurang hehe

WANNA REVIEW please


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ryeowook terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tangan yang bertopang dagu melemparkan tatapan aneh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi~aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kibum, soalnya tadi aku sedikit mendengar auman tengah malam dari kamar Kibum, dan kurasa auman itu milikmu Kyu!?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata menyipit curiga melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat mulai bergerak gelisa. Auman tengah malam maksudnya adalah desahan super erotis yang selalu terdengar mengelora dan super panas itu adalah istilah mesum yang di samarkan menjadi sebuah kode yang hanya dapat di mengerti oleh empat sekawan yang suka dan hobi mencari sinyal desahan-desahan dari kamar sebelah, kamar Kibum dengan mengunakan stetoskop mereka.

Kali ini bukan hanya Ryeowook saja yang memicingkan matanya curiga, gelagat yang samapun di lakukan oleh Eunhyuk dan Heechul, mereka mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan bersedekap dada dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik.

"Ke~kenapa, ya~berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kalian menakutkan~jangan berpikir kalian bisa melakukan yang iya~iya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun ketakutan sendiri seraya menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya dengan sikap posesif. Pasalnya Kyuhyun memang sedang menyimpan sesuatu di sana, di tubuhnya.

"Buka kaosnya" perintah Heechul seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya, kali ini sikap Heechul yang sama seperti sipir penjara itu di jalankan dengan suka hati oleh keduanya yang tak menunjukkan sikap protes sama sekali.

" yak~yak~hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berhenti mengrepe-grepeku brengsek" Kyuhyun meronta kesal dan berusaha menghindar dari jamahan tangan-tangan kurus milik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Diamlah, Kyu kami bahkan tidak berminat dengan tubuh kerempengmu?!" ucap Eunhyuk membentak sadis.

"Jika kau diam ini akan segera berakhir oke, Heechullie jangan diam saja pegangngi tangannya" kali ini Ryeowook memberi perintah pada Heechul yang langsung datang menyerbu.

"Tidaaakkk~ggyyaaaa~" jeritan heboh Kyuhyun mulai mendominasi udara seolah Kyuhyun memang benar-benar akan di perkosa oleh teman-temannya sendiri, dan~

Plak

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menampar wajah Ryeowook, tepat di mukanya saat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan ketiga temannya.

"Aduh~" Ryeowook mengaduh pelan memegangi wajahnya dan berjalan mundur tanpa sadar hingga melonggarkan cekalan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, melihat pertahanan yang melonggar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan Heechul secara bersamaan membuat Heechul kaget dan jatuh terjengkang ke arah belakang dengan kepala yang menghantam pinggiran ranjang, tidak keras tapi sangat menyakitkan.

"Ah~kepalaku, sialan kau evil ini sakit" jerit Heechul mengusap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terlempar dan jatuh terduduk tapi saat dirinya mau berdiri tanpa sengaja butt seksinya berciuman mesra dan menghantam keras bagian lancip sisi meja.

"Brengsek, sialan pantatku di perkosa meja, keparat ini sakit sekali" raung Eunhyuk dengan posisi menungging sambil memegangi lubangnya yang telah di nistakan meja karena kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

"Buwahahahahahaha, salah kalian sendiri karena ingin menganiyayaku, itulah hukuman tuhan untuk kalian, kalian benar-benar konyol" tawa Kyuhyun meledak melihat sahabatnya yang tampak mengenaskan, Ryeowook berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan bekas telapak tangan di wajahnya berjalan cepat seraya menarik kaos Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan kilat tanpa di sadari oleh pemiliknya.

Srak

"Yak~jerapah, apa yang kau lakukan" jerit Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi bagian depannya yang sudah polos karena kaosnya sudah di robek paksa oleh Ryeowook meski pemuda itu bertubuh mungil jangan salah dan tertipu karena kekuatannya setara dengan bison yang sedang mengamuk.

"Hahahaha akhirnya aku menang" teriak Ryeowook penuh kemenangan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bagian depan kaos Kyuhyun yang tersobek dan menari tarian octopus.

"Astaga~wah~wah,sudah aku duga kalian memang melakukan yang iya~iya ayo mengaku saja" ucap Eunhyuk mendekati Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi melata di lantai dengan tangan yang masih ada di belahan pantatnya, tampak nista sekali.

"Hihihihi~satu, dua, tiga, empat~yak jangan di tutupi, astaga banyak sekali sampai berwarna ungu hahahaha" tawa Heechul dengan mata yang mirip om om pedofil seraya menyeringai aneh saat melihat bekas kissmark yang banyak tersebar di atas kulit putih mulus Kyuhyun saat kaosnya tak bisa menghalangi lagi, bahkan Heechul sudah tidak memperdulikan benjolan besar di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Kyuhyun memberenggut lucu dengan raut wajah merah dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan sikap posesif dari tatapan liar dan keingintahuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku memang tidak melakukan yang iya-iya, hanya Kibum yang melakukannya, lagipula~" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang di katakannya. Dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menyeringai aneh dengan warna yang mulai memerah.

"Ya~sama saja bodoh, bedanya kau memang pasrah saja saat Kibum melakukan yang iya-iya padamu" ucap Heechul seraya menoyor Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa bodoh sebagai tangapannya.

"Habisnya enak sih" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa minta di jitak. "kalian tau Kibum sangat ahli sekali, bahkan sampai sekarang sentuhannya masih terasa oh~aku ingin di sentuh lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit histeris dengan tatapan malu-malu kudanya menangkup wajahnya dan bergerak liar di tempat seraya tersenyum aneh sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, jika seperti itu sikap autis Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas.

"Benarkah?!benarkah?!" tanya Eunhyuk antusias bahkan sepertinya dia telah melupakan rasa sakit pada buttnya karena terlalu bersemangat mendengar cerita panas Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Apa yang di lakukannya padamu, berapa ronde kalian melakukannya?!" tanya Ryeowook ikut mendekatkan dirinya dengan tatapan sumringah bahkan wajah merahnya terlihat semakin merah. Memang wajah bisa menipu, lihat saja makhluk yang bertampang paling polos di antara mereka malah melemparkan pertanyaan vulgar seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan 'itunya'?bagaimana ukurannya?! Apakah besar?! Atau sekecil kacang?" Cepat jawab Cho jangan membuatku mati penasaran, sialan" berondong Heechul menangkup pipinya yang mulai memanas dengan senyum malu-malu yang terlihat aneh. Bahkan kali ini pertanyaan absurd Heechul ikut menimpali. mereka bertiga mendekat pada Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah mengerikan dengan wajah memerah dan geleyar aura merah jambu dan emoticon berbentuk hati yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Mereka memang sama, pada dasarnya makhluk macam mereka sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau mesum apalagi jika yang mereka bayangkan adalah Kim bersaudara dengan segala ketelanjangannya dan six pack mengoda yang minta untuk di belai.

"Awalnya kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kalian tau bahkan Kibum sangat lembut padaku dan membersihkan tubuhku dengan telaten tapi~tapi~ggyyyaaaaa" jerit Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan berteriak semakin heboh, "waktu di kamar mandi semuanya di mulai, Kibum menjilat air mataku dan~dan astaga kami berciuman panas disana entah kapan kami memulai melakukannya yang jelas aku seperti terbang, kalian tau bibirnya sangat basah, kenyal dan memabukan" ucap Kyuhyun membayangkan dan mengeram, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya Kyuhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam dengan lubang hidung yang terlihat semakin melebar kembang kempis antusias. "aku tidak tau sejak kapan Kibum membawaku dan mengendongku, saat sadar aku sudah tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang kalian tau, Kibum menelanjangiku dan aku sama sekali tidak sadar, astaga dia adalah makhluk datar mempesona yang sangat ahli~" ucap Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan keempat uke absurd itu berteriak-teriak gaje, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah melolong saking senangnya membayangkan film yadong dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utamanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?!" tanya Heechul antusias dan di angguki semangat oleh Ryeowook.

"Setelah itu~setelah itu~" ucap Kyuhyun mengantung dengan nada tak kalah antusiasnya, dan "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, si bodoh big head memergoki kami di saat bagian yang paling penting akan dimulai dan Kibum menghentikan semuanya bahkan sebelum dia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri" datar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa. Entah kenapa tapi Kyuhyun berhasrat sekali melihat Kibum telanjang di depannya, bahkan kesedihannya beberapa saat yang lalu karena Park idiot dobipun menguap bagai di telan angin topan.

"Yaaa~" koor ketiganya karena keseruan cerita Kyuhyun berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Jadi kau belum sempat melihat si little Kim bungsu ya ckckck kasian sekali, padahal sudah seru tadi, kau sangat tidak beruntung Cho, sial" decak Heechul bersedekap dengan raut wajah kecewanya dan di balas oleh anggukan kepala Kyuhyun yang terlihat dramatis, seolah gagalnya dirinya bercinta dengan Kibum sangat di sayangkan sekali. Seolah Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkannya.

"Si big head itu benar-benar merusak moment penting saja, padahal sudah seru" ucap Eunhyuk mengerutu tak terima dongeng di pagi harinya di rusak dengan tidak elit.

"Ya~jangan salahkan yesungku dong, mana tau jika Kibum sedang melakukan yang iya-iya pada Kyuhyun di sana, harusnya Kibum itu mengunci pintunya dulu sebelum berniat menyerang Kyu, dia sih yang bodoh, ckck" bela Ryeowook tak terima saat calon ayah dari anak-anaknya di hina oleh monyet buluk seperti Eunhyuk.

"Ya~ya" sela Kyuhyun tak terima.

" yesungku~bah... bahkan dia belum jadi apa-apamu, posesif sekali~terima saja dia memang idiot kok?!" cibir Eunhyuk dengan wajah menyebabkannya memulai kerusuhan.

"Yak~Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau malah menghina Kibum, jelas-jelas si big head itu yang bodoh" runtuk Kyuhyun tak terima kibum di katai bodoh oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau juga suka bertingkah idiot saat ada si kuda won itu di sini" ucap Heechul santai menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nyinyir. Bukanya menenangkan Heechul malah menambah kadar rasa panas yang memang sudah mulai memanas.

" yak~siapa yang kuda Heechulie, dia itu pangeran tau" sewot Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Pangeran apanya, dia tidak seberapa jika di banding dengan ketampanan Teukiku dia adalah pangeran sesungguhnya"

"Pangeran sesungguhnya jangan bermimpi, yang cocok sebagai pangeran hanya Kibumku, karena dia yang tertampan disini" Kyuhyun ikut-ikut berteriak dalam kerusuhan idiot mereka.

"Tampan apanya masih tampan juga yesungku, apa kalian buta hah~ambil sana mata kalian dari kubangan lumpur" si kecil Ryeowook ikut-ikutan menambahi kerusuhan panas itu dengan ucapan provokasi.

"Dan yesungmu adalah perusak moment tau, dasar si big head kepala besar tapi berotak kecil" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau bilang, kudamu itu yang tak punya otak, lagipula mana mau dia punya kekasih buluk sepertimu"

"Yak~tarik kembali kata-katamu, cungkring"ucap Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk wajah Ryeowook dengan jari tengah teracung.

"Tidak akan, memangnya kau mau apa hah~" teriak Ryeowook dengan wajah songong minta di gaplok seraya menepis jari tengah Eunyuk dengan kakinya. Dengan geraman tertahan Ryeowook menerjang Eunhyuk dengan beringas dan akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berakhir dengan jambak-jambakan sementara Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berdebat tentang pangeran sesungguhnya dan tak lama kemudian si evil dan si ratu iblis itu mulai ikut saling menjambak dan bergulat. keempat pemuda berstatus Uke itu akhirnya berakhir di lantai saling bergumul sengit, mengigit, menjambak, memcakar dan saling menendang bahkan perkelahian mereka terlihat sangat kekanakan sekali dan sangat tidak keren hampir mirip seperti wanita labil yang berebut belaian om om senang.

Mereka terfokus pada perkelahian kekanakan mereka tanpa mereka sadari jika keempat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan penyebab pertengkaran mereka tengah asyik menguping dan menonton pertunjukan live film kadaluarsa yang mereka sajikan dengan sembunyi-bunyi seperti seorang maling celana dalam.

"Jadi~kalau aku tidak datang kau benar-benar akan bercinta dengannya?!" lirik Yesung malas pada adiknya yang hanya bisa menyeringai menyebalkan, rasanya Yesung ingin menengelamkan adik tampannya itu di tempat pembuangan terdekat.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, dasar adik kurang ajar, aku tak akan membiarkan kau mencuri start lagi, brengsek" ucap Leeteuk seraya menepuk pundak adik bungsunya dengan tatapan tajam menakutkan.

"Hyung wajahmu terlalu dekat, kau mengerikan~" ucap Kibum bergidik ngeri akhirnya bersuara seraya sedikit menjauh dari kakak tertuanya yang menampilkan ekspresi bengisnya.

"Hei~hei, yakin tidak ingin di pisahkan, mereka akan saling membunuh sebentar lagi" ucap Siwon yang menatap santai keempat uke yang masih asyik saling menyerang dan menjambak di lantai sangat berbeda dari ucapannya, bahkan siwon terlihat menikmati perkelahian keempat uke tersebut, bahkan tatapannya tak teralihkan dari penampakan acak-acakan Eunhyuk yang sedang menindih Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat heroik sekali di matanya dan tanpa sadar Siwon terlihat menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

"Biarkan saja lagipula mereka tampak mengemaskan jika sedang seperti itu, lihat saja wajahnya" ucap Kibum ngawur seraya bertopang dagu menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan semangatnya balas mengigit telinga Eunhyuk.

"Hihihi kau benar, mereka terlihat semakin bersinar" tambah Yesung dengan tawa anehnya. Yang melihat Ryeowook kecilnya sedang tertawa mengerikan bahkan hampir mirip seperti penyihir dan melakukan smackdown ke arah Heechul kemudian dengan lompatan satu putaran miliknya.

"Heechulieku bahkan terlihat sangat seksi, wajahnya yang basah karena keringat semakin terlihat manis, aku jadi ingin menjilatnya" ucap Leeteuk semakin ngawur dengan aura merah jambunya, sepertinya ketiga Kim bersaudara plus sesosok kuda tampan sedikit mengalami korslet pada otaknya. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang terpesona dengan begitu sangat saat pasangannya, orang yang mereka sukai melakukan tindakan anarkis kelewat bar-bar di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Sebaiknya, kita pergi sekarang sebelum ketahuan dan sebelum mereka mengeluarkan bazokanya" ucap Siwon sedikit tersadar dari ketidakwarasannya menjadi seorang penguntit.

Mereka langsung menyembunyikan kepala mereka saat tatapan curiga Kyuhyun menatap intens di mana keempat seme yang ketularan virus idiot seperti mereka sedang bersembunyi dengan gugup.

"Gawat mereka akan menemukan kita"

"Ini bahaya, siaga satu" bisik Leeteuk yang kini tubuhnya menempel pada tembok rendah di bawah jendela kamar KyuChul seperti seekor cicak sama seperti ketiga orang lainnya.

Yesung mencolek Kibum dan melakukan gestur untuk segera bergerak dan diangguki Kibum yang merayap pelan-pelan membayangkan jika dirinya sedang dalam Medan perang besar-besaran dan di ikuti oleh ketiga seme itu, terlihat sangat konyol dan nista sekali. Akhirnya mereka berhasil dengan selamat menjauh dari kamar KyuChul namun kelegaan mereka sirna lantaran tatapan aneh yang melihat putra-putranya merayap di lantai.

"Kalian sedang apa?!" tanya sang ibu yang tampak syok melihat ketiga anak tampannya yang biasanya sangat keren mulai bersikap aneh.

"Ehem~sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" dehem Leeteuk berdiri tegak sambil membersihkan noda debu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah~iya aku akan segera kesana, ibu aku harus ke bengkel dulu sepertinya ada yang memanggilku" ucap Yesung dengan sikap sok pentingnya, berusaha menghindari nyonya Kim padahal sama sekali tak ada yang memanggil namanya dan kebetulan bengkel juga sedang libur hari ini.

"Hallo~oh iya aku akan segera kesana sekarang anda bisa menunggu saya sebentar, iya~iya?" ucap Siwon yang berpura-pura mendapat telepon penting dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengangguk berpamitan pada NY. Kim yang masih melongoh. Dan sekarang tersisalah Kibum yang melongoh bagai orang bodoh di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh ibunya.

"Ah~eomma aku harus pergi, sepertinya burungku ingin mandi" alasan tak masuk akal Kibum mulai terlontar, mungkin karena otak Kibum sedang bermigrasi ke tempat lain jadinya ucapan paling absurlah yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat menjawab Kibum sudah melarikan diri.

Ny. Kim terdiam bingung dan tersentak kemudian. "Astaga~Kibum kan tidak punya burung, apa jangan-jangan burung yang lainnya ya?!" gumam sang ibu yang mungkin sedikit tertular keidiotan keempat uke manis penghuni kamar sewanya, wah~bahkan virus idiot sepertinya sedang ngetren di tempatnya hingga penyebarannya begitu cepat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Eh~kalau menurut kalian romantis itu seperti apa sih?!" tanya pemuda manis bernama Luhan saat keempat sekawan itu duduk-duduk santai di taman kampusnya siang itu.

Keempat sekawan itu saling melirik aneh saat itu mendapati pemuda bersurai permen karet itu tiba-tiba datang seenaknya duduk manis dengan senyum aneh dan menanyakan pertayaan paling absurd sedunia kepada mereka.

"Romantis itu adalah~saat kalian bermesraan terus ada yang mencie-ciein kalian dengan heboh hehehehe" jawab keempatnya serempak dengan wajah bodoh kelewat idiot seraya berhighfive senang.

"Ya aku bertanya serius" ucap Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya~kami juga menjawabnya dengan serius" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menyebalkan yang membuat Luhan setengah mati kesalnya, sepertinya Luhan bertanya pada orang yang salah.

"Lu~sedang apa disini?!kau sudah makan?!" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kelam berjalan mendekati Luhan dan keempat sekawan berotak abstrak itu, dan seketika wajah jail khas pedofil tercetak jelas di wajah-wajah mesum mereka.

"Cie~cie~suit~suit" bisa mereka serempak membuat Kris~pemuda berurai kelam itu memutar bola matanya malas tidak terkejut dengan tingkah kekanakan empat sekawan yang sudah terkenal di seluruh kampus, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk dengan wajah merah merona.

Benar kan romantis itu adalah saat orang-orang datang dan mencie-ciein hidup kamu dan gebetan, sama seperti kata keempat sekawan itu. Entah pernyataan konyol darimana itu.

"Hei~kau kenapa?! Wajahmu merah apa kau sakit?!" tanya Kris perhatian dan duduk di sebelah Luhan yang semakin mengkeret dengan wajah memerah yang hampir meledak di depan si gebetan. Sementara keempat sekawan itu masih asyik mencie-cie semua hal dan tindakan yang di lakukan Kris maupun Luhan, maklum tugas jomblo kan memang hanya mencie-ciein dan mengoda pasangan bahagia saja sama seperti tugas iblis.

Luhan mengeleng malu-malu najis, sementara keempat sekawan itu terlihat jengah juga, pasalnya mereka bermesraan di depan keempat sekawan yang berpredikat jomblo forever and ever itu.

"Tsk~apa-apaan mereka, kenapa pamer kemesraan di depan kita sih?!"

"Tentu saja ingin kita iri apa lagi memangnya dan sepertinya mereka berhasil" cibir Eunhyuk menangapi gerutuan Heechul.

"Kalau gini kata " Cie-cie" sudah tidak asyik lagi" ucap wookie dengan raut wajah keruhnya.

"Dan sialnya Kita terjebak dalam zona yang menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun sebal.

"Lalat zone" jawab keempatnya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat dengan wajah lemah letih lesu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Setelah terjebak dalam keadaan yang paling tidak asyik yaitu 'lalat zone' keempat uke manis itu memutuskan kembali ke kamar sewanya dengan mood yang mendekati angka minus. "Berapa yang kalian punya?!" tanya Heechul menyodorkan selembar uang lecek sepuluh ribu won dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Aku hanya punya ini" ucap Kyuhyun menaruh uang seribu wonnya dan nyengir. Di ikuti ryeowook yang mengeluarkan selembar uang lima libu won.

"Lalu kau Hyuk?!" tanya Heechul. Eunhyuk menatap aneh ketiga sahabatnya dan ragu-ragu mengeluarkan sepuluh keping uang receh dari dalam sakunya setelahnya wajahnya hanya di penuhi oleh gusi.

"Astaga kenapa kita sangat miskin" teriak Kyuhyun hiperbolis dan di balas oleh helaan nafas ketiga temannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Heechul mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya.

"Aha~aku ada ide" jerit di mungil Ryeowook dengan wajah sumringah yang menampilkan sebuah bola lampu lima watt yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Setelahnya Ryeowook bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa dia?!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap aneh pintu yang telah tertutup.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti dengan kata 'Aha' yang di ucapkannya dengan efek dramatis itu" ucap Heechul seraya meniru gaya bicara Ryeowook tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook memasuki kamar KyuChul dengan wajah berseri-seri seraya menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan ke hadapan mereka bertiga yang mengernyit bingung melihat Ryeowook yang menaik-turunkan alisnya senang dan menatap undangan yang ada di lantai dengan tatapan 'berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa mata Wookie'.

"Ah~kalian masak tidak mengerti sih?!" cibir Ryeowook dengan nada bosan.

"Arrggg~aku mengerti" jerit ketiganya secara bersamaan mulai sepaham dengan pemikiran gila yang ada di otak Ryeowook setelahnya mereka terkikik pelan seperti seorang spycopat gila.

TBC

Maaf ya Kihyun momentnya hampir gg ada sama sekali, next chap bakal di usahakan ada.

Oke sampai ketemu chap depan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**

 **Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum **

**Kim Heechul & Dennis Kim**

 **Kim Ryeowook & Kim Yesung**

 **Lee Eunhyuk & Choi Siwon**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berdiri di depan Mading universitasnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Kyuhyun yang tersenyum angkuh, Ryeowook yang menghela nafas lega, Heechul yang tampak berfikir dan Eunhyuk yang melongoh dengan wajah pucat setengah mati setengah hidupnya.

"Tidak mungkinnnn...orang yang membuat pengumuman ini adalah orang sakit jiwa..." teriak Eunhyuk dengan wajah frustasinya. Bahkan kini dia sudah menjambaki surainya dengan beringas seraya melompat-lompat kecil menyalurkan rasa kesalnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iba sekilas dan kembali menunjukan sikap acuhnya.

"Syukurlah aku hanya harus mengulang satu mata pelajaran, kupikir itu tidak terlalu sulit" ujar Heechul lebih percaya diri.

"Tapi kasian Hyukkie dia harus mengulang lima huwaaaa...kau jenius Hyuk." girang Ryeowook tampak terpukau dengan nilai di bawah menyedihkan milik Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau mau racun tikus?! Atau sianida kupikir aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu?!" tepuk Kyuhyun ke bahu Eunhyuk dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga~bunuh aku dengan kejam~" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nyawa yang sudah melayang jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Heechul menatap malas Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan, sudah ayo pulang, aku lapar~ wookie masak yang enak ya nanti" Heechul menambahkan seraya merangkul pundak kecil Ryeowook dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berjongkok di tanah dengan aura kelamnya seraya merapalkan tujuh mantra pengusir setan.

"Ckckck...tenang saja nanti aku aku akan membantumu mengembalikan nilai burukmu oke, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat menyedihkan Hyuk, kau tau wajah mengenaskanmu itu sangat jelek dan membuat perutku sakit" decak Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pingang dan menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk yang pasrah saja di seret Kyuhyun seperti pakaian kotor.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Kibum terbangun lebih awal pagi ini, entah kenapa pagi yang terasa sangat biasa jauh terlihat lebih gemerlap saat pikiran mesumnya berlari dan melayang ke saat kejadian dirinya menikmati aksi mengrepe-ngrepe Kyuhyun Tempo hari, hingga tanpa sadar wajah berantakan setengah idiot itu makin terlihat nyata dan menyakinkan dengan senyum khas orang sakit jiwa.

"Apa otaknya bergeser?!" Bingung Yesung mendapati Kibum yang biasanya terlihat cool kini malah semakin mirip seperti wajah om om mesum tunasusila, beberapa saat maniknya teralihkan saat melihat Dennis yang tidak sengaja melintas di depannya seraya menguap lebar.

"Hei bagaimana menurut kalian, apa kita membuka bengkel pagi saja dan sore kita tutup atau kita tutup saja sekalian seharian ini?!" tanya Dennis yang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk bersih setelah cuci muka di kamar mandi. "Kenapa dengan dia?!" tanyanya heran melihat Kibum yang masih dalam mode autisnya. Dennis baru menyadari raut wajah mengelikan adik bungsunya itu. "Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu Kibum kau terlihat menjijikan" ucap Dennis terus terang.

Yesung mengendikan bahunya dan terkekeh setelahnya saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang terkesan jujur dan apa adanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kibum pagi ini. "Jika kau tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot dengan senang hati aku akan menonjok wajahmu, Kim" ancam Yesung dan bersiap-siap mengepalkan tinjunya dengan seringaian mengancam.

Kibum berdehem dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah semulanya, datar dan terkesan masa bodoh. "Kita akan menutup bengkel untuk hari ini saja, bukankah Siwon sudah mengatakan jika team balapnya akan membooking kita untuk mereparasi motor anggota mereka untuk pertandingan lusa" ucap Kibum mencoba bersikap wajar, dia tentu tidak ingin berakhir dengan lebam biru di wajah tampannya.

"Baguslah kupikir juga begitu~oh ya ngomong-ngomong ekspresi wajahmu terlihat seperti om om mesum pedofil yang haus belaian Kibum, jika seperti itu kau membuatku mengkhawatirkan kewarasanmu adikku" ujar Dennis masa bodoh dan berlalu dari kamar Kibum melengang santai meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda. Yesung yang tertawa keras dan Kibum yang menunjukan ekspresi stoicnya.

Semalam mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar sewa milik Kibum karena harus begadang mematangkan konsep desain project mereka, meski terlihat santai ketiga manusia Kim itu memiliki beberapa ide superior untuk masa depan bengkelnya, rencananya mereka mau mengikut sertakan mobil rancangan mereka sendiri dalam lomba pameran mobil di Jepang untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan kali ini mereka mengharapkan juara pertama setelah tahun lalu hanya membawa pulang juara ke dua makanya mereka berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik kali ini dengan konsep yang sudah hampir dua bulan mereka kerjakan.

"Hei~aku menemukan surat ini di kotak pos milik kalian" ucap Siwon menyempurnakan pagi mereka dengan kedatangannya yang menyilaukan bagai eksekutif muda yang tampak keren di antara kumpulan penyamun (red: Kim Brother) dengan wajah berantakan khas bangun tidurnya.

"Oh ya dan ini juga, sepertinya kalian sangat beruntung sekali bahkan pihak promotor Jepang mengirimkan undangan langsung untuk kalian, kemana Dennis?!" ucap Siwon tersenyum senang seraya menyerahkan surat-surat itu pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja mereka pasti tidak akan melewatkan untuk mengundang kami lagi, entahlah~dia tidak ada di depan?!" jawab Yesung melemparkan pertanyaannya kembali seraya menyerahkan undangan dari Jepang kepada Kibum sementara dirinya masih fokus dengan sepucuk surat berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga dan aroma wangi semerbak menguar dari amplopnya saat samar hidungnya mengendus secara tidak sengaja surat tanpa nama itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Alis tebal Yesung menyatu. "Hei...apa-apaan ini, dasar setan~?!" ujarnya dengan raut tidak suka menatap surat yang ada di tangannya.

Siwon merebut surat itu, penasaran dan membacanya~setelahnya wajah tampan yang sedari tadi menguarkan senyum matahari beralih menjadi senyum setan.

Kibum yang merasa penasaran dengan reaksi kedua orang yang ada di depannya, berdiri seraya menghampiri Siwon yang tampak masih fokus dengan surat yang ada di tangannya dan mulai ikut membaca setiap baris tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 **To : Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Halo Kyu kau pasti akan terkejut mendapatkan surat ini dariku, tapi percayalah aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengajakmu kencan hari Minggu ini, ku harap kau mau menerima ajakanku. Aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan karena tidak tau nomor ponselmu, ku harap kau tidak menganggapnya aneh setelah ini.**

 **Oh ya dan bisakah kau mengajak teman-temanmu Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga, karena kurasa teman-temanku ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh, kalau aku pikir-pikir kencan ganda adalah ide yang menakjubkan, bagaimana menurutmu?! Baiklah hanya ini saja kurasa. Aku menunggu jawabanmu secepatnya.**

 **Salam**

 **Kris Wu.**

Hawa dingin terlihat menguar dari tubuh Kibum dan kedua manusia lainnya. Dengan cepat Yesung bergerak mengambil sebuah korek apik, menyalakan pematiknya mengarahkan ke kertas surat yang masih ada dalam gengaman Siwon dengan wajah iblisnya.

"Menakjubkan pantatku, kau ingin masuk neraka lebih cepat Hah dasar bedebah" ujar Yesung dengan penuh kepuasan saat kertas itu mulai di lahap oleh api.

"Berpikirlah berjuta kali jika ingin mengajak putri-putri kami, kau bahkan tidak pantas menyentuh mereka dengan tangan rakyat jelatamu Kris bedebah Wu" tambah Kibum dengan wajah bahagianya saat melihat kertas surat itu tinggal separuh tidak lupa seringaian ala pembunuh bayaran mampir di wajah tampannya.

Siwon melempar abu surat itu. "Khukhukhukhu" dia tertawa senang Seolah dirinya sedang membayangkan jika bukan kertas surat itu yang terbakar melainkan seorang pemuda dengan gigi tonggosnya~Kris~yang terbakar hebat seraya menjerit-jerit histeris. Sepertinya Siwon berbakat untuk melakukan penyiksaan dan menjadi seorang psikopat. mungkin hal itu akan terjadi jika pemuda yang bernama Kris Wu itu nekad menemui putri-putri incaran mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?!" tanya Dennis saat kembali memasuki kamar Kibum dan melihat ketiga orang itu memiliki gelagat aneh. Mereka berkumpul di tengah ruangan membentuk lingkaran dengan hawa minus yang menguar mengelilingi udara seolah mereka tengah melakukan pemujaan setan. Terlihat jelas jika mereka sepertinya sedang mengerubungi sesuatu, terlihat sangat mencurigakan di mata Dennis.

Siwon menoleh dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Tidak ada kami hanya sedang menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu saja" jawabnya ceria dan di sambut anggukan super bahagia oleh ke dua adiknya. Dennis sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya merasa aneh namun setelahnya dia mengendikan bahunya acuh.

Pemuda berdiple tunggal itu merasa pagi ini adalah pagi yang mengkhawatirkan, kemungkinan virus ke idiotan Kibum telah menulari Yesung dan Siwon dengan cepat. Dennis berpikir ulang untuk memvaksinasi dirinya sendiri nanti. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertular virus gila.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kyu...aku membencimu?!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah nelangsa yang tidak di buat-buat.

"Aku tau kau bahkan kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali" jawab Kyuhyun malas seraya memukul-mukulkan kertas yang ada di tangannya ke tangan yang lainnya membuat gestur seperti penagih hutang ala mafia cina.

"Makanya~cepat ceraikan aku sekarang juga dan kembalikan aku ke rumah orang tuaku huwaaaa..." tangis Eunhyuk yang merasa seperti orang teraniaya sejagad raya seraya menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya memukul Kyuhyun dengan beringas.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, kita baru menikah tiga detik dan kau sudah minta cerai huh..." dengus Kyuhyun merasa jengkel melihat kelakuan autis Eunhyuk.

"Huwaaa...mama...hiks hiks..."

"Astaga Hyuk baru satu soal saja kau sudah menyerah, mana mungkin kau bisa menaikkan nilaimu jika mengerjakan satu soal saja sudah membuatmu seperti orang tidak waras" ujar Heechul jengah juga melihat drama opera sabun Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Semangatlah sedikit lagi, tunjukan jika kau mampu, kenapa mudah sekali menyerah, aku janji jika kau berhasil menaikan nilaimu aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu" tambah Ryeowook memberi semangat dengan jempol yang teracung dan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Baiklah~tapi~astaga...aku tidak bisa menghapal sebanyak ini, apa kau tidak melihat jika otakku seperti berasap sekarang" keluh Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk kepalanya dan menjedukkan dahinya ke meja.

"Cih~menghapal lirik lagu super junior dari debut tahun 2005 sampai tahun 2016, sampai lagu dari sub unitnya saja kau hafal masak menghafal yang seperti ini kau kesulitan, kau hanya malas saja dasar monyet" ejek Kyuhyun dengan wajah super kesalnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun melempar Eunhyuk ke kawanannya di hutan Amazon, bahkan Kyuhyun rasa Eunhyuk lebih pantas tinggal bersama sekawanan monyet atau kera daripada menjalani hidup layaknya manusia normal lainnya dan menjadi seorang calon dokter.

"Jangan salahkan aku karena terlalu mencintai mereka brengsek. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi hah~ini seperti neraka dengan malaikat yang siap mencekikku kapan saja" keluh Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

Eunhyuk mulai kembali fokus coba mengerahkan semua kekuatan otaknya hingga maksimal untuk memahami lima puluh soal yang di berikan Kyuhyun di atas meja. Eunhyuk terdiam membeku~.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dengan cekatan jari jemari Eunhyuk meremas kertas soal itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya berusaha mengenyahkan soal biadap yang berhasil membuatnya setres mendadak.

Jduak

"Apa yang kau lakukan jangan di makan kertas soalnya, monyet" teriak Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut setengah kesalnya.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menelan kertas soalnya dengan wajah aneh dan dia benar-benar telah menelannya.

"Hah~aku menyerah, lebih lama seperti ini bisa-bisa membuatku stroke mendadak" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengompres matanya dengan handuk dingin, sepertinya Kyuhyun ikut setres juga karena kelakuan konyol Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa yang patut di khawatirkan di sini bukan hanya Kyu, coba lihat Eunhyuk" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Heechul menyuruhnya untuk melihat Eunhyuk yang terdiam di pojokan.

"Homina...homina...homina...homina..." hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan wajah setengah erornya.

Heechul menepuk dahinya. "Sepertinya dia mulai korslet deh" ujarnya prihatin sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa meringis melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Tok tok tok

"Huwaaaa...negara api menyerang selamatkan akuuu...selamatkan akuuu..." jerit Eunhyuk yang membuat ketiga temannya berjengkit kaget karena teriakan melengkingnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Astaga...ikat dia, ikat dia..." teriak Kyuhyun panik, berlari dan menerjang Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti orang kesurupan dengan otak setengah meledak. Heechul buru-buru mengambil dasi yang tanpa sengaja dia lihat dan mengikatkan pada pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membuka pintu sebelum tamunya itu kesal dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Oh~Siwon-sii sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pemuda tampan dengan dua lesung pipinya yang tampak saat dia tersenyum sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan menyodorkan seplastik besar entah apa isinya.

"Ku dengar kalian sedang belajar sekarang untuk test susulan, aku hanya ingin memberikan kalian cemilan dan jus agar kalian lebih semangat lagi dan ku harap kedatanganku tidak menganggu" ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang masih tersunggih apik di wajahnya.

Whuuuss

Jduak

Eunhyuk berlari bagai torpedo dan mengerem langkahnya mendadak tepat di depan Siwon hingga tanpa sadar menabrak Ryeowook dan membuatnya jatuh jungkir balik dengan posisi bergulingan. Tampak di kejauhan Kyuhyun dan Heechul terlihat terpental tidak karuan akibat hempasan Eunhyuk.

"Hallo Woonie, kau membawakan kami makanan, wah~terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot kemari dan mengantarkan makanan" ujar Eunhyuk kembali waras saat mendengar suara pujaannya yang balas menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berkerlip.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan, maaf ya jika hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?!" ucap Siwon dengan sikap malu-malu kudanya. hal itu juga membuat Eunhyuk tersipu-sipu dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Bersemangat lah Hyukkie, semoga kau berhasil" ujar Siwon memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sangat manis membuat Eunhyuk menjerit tertahan dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"Cih~apa-apaan dia, tadi saja sudah membuatku setres setengah mati dan tingkahnya astaga~benar-benar mengesalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Masih untung kau, aku bahkan di tabrak seperti sebuah tong sampah tak terlihat dan pantatku sakit sekali" keluh Ryeowook seraya mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting dia sudah kembali waras" balas Heechul enteng seraya menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Semoga saja dia tidak kumat lagi setelah ini" harap Ryeowook.

Siwon berpamitan dan meninggalkan bermacam-macam tanda lope-lope berterbangan di udara. "Yosh...si hebat Lee Hyuk jae sudah bereinkarnasi kembali, Lee Eunhyuk adalah yang terhebat, baiklah ayo Kyu kita mulai lagi pasti kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah dan berhasil menghadapi apapun karena saat ini akulah si hebat Eunhyuk. Setelah itu aku akan memenangkan test susulan ini dan aku akan menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon hihihi kekasih Choi Siwon dan~dan~kemudian kami akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya uh...Choi Siwon~Choi Eunhyuk astaga~astaga...benar-benar pantas sekali, aku malu gyaaaa~" jerit Eunhyuk memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke atas meja dengan sikap kelewat bar-bar, warna merah tampak kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat secerah sinar matahari setelah kedatangan Siwon. Bahkan tanpa di sadarinya dia telah berubah menjadi semakin aneh dan gila dari pada sebelumnya.

"Bangunkan aku jika dia sudah waras oke?!" ucap Heechul tidak ingin ambil pusing dan berjalan menuju kasur yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Kurasa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia parah~otaknya mungkin sudah tidak berjalan dengan benar" tambah Kyuhyun putus asa dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk yang sudah kelewatan bahkan orang gila tidak akan bersikap seperti itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum melihat Eunhyuk yang kini malah bermain peran dengan dirinya sendiri di pojokan kamar dengan kantong makanan yang dia anggap seperti Siwonnya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Heechul berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sementara Eunhyuk mulai mengigit kuku jempolnya sendiri karena kegugupan dan kecemasannya sejak beberapa jam. Test susulan sudah berakhir dari seminggu yang lalu dan hari ini adalah pengumuman hasilnya. Membuat Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya cemas dari pagi, mereka khawatir jika Eunhyuk tidak mendapat nilai semestinya dan kredit hingga terpaksa membuat Eunhyuk harus drop out karena universitas tidak bisa menerima kegagalan secara besar-besaran di masing-masing mata pelajaran dan Eunhyuk adalah yang terparah.

"Apa sudah keluar?!" tanya Eunhyuk pada Heechul masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya mengecek setiap saat lewat benda pipih itu.

Heechul menggeleng lemah. "Masih belum" ujarnya lagi dan kembali mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Astaga~apa sih yang di lakukan dosen-dosen itu kenapa lama sekali memeriksa hasil tes saja, jika saja kau gagal kali ini percayalah aku akan membantai semua dosen penguji itu dengan cara yang sangat biadap dan setelahnya aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam teluk Tokyo, mereka bahkan tidak tau bagaimana setengah matinya aku menjadi mentormu" dengus Kyuhyun emosi, Eunhyuk yang merasa terharu mendengar ucapan awal Kyuhyun berjengit menjauh dari si evil setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir darinya.

"Chullie duduklah jangan menambah ketegangan dengan kau berjalan mondar-mandir di sini, kau membuatku semakin pusing" protes Ryeowook.

Heechul mendengus." apalagi yang bisa kulakukan saat gugup seperti ini pendek, hah~ini membuatku kesal, aku akan keluar sebentar sebelum kepalaku meledak di sini" putus Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya sendiri menuju teras dengan mata masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Ini bahkan sudah jam sembilan malam harusnya pengumumannya sudah di pasang sejak sore tadi, apa mereka tertidur" gumam Heechul pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika dirinya telah di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Dennis Kim yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya sejak dia melangkah keluar kamarnya dari bangku panjang yang ada di depan tempat sewa milik Kibum.

Masih dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya Heechul berjalan menuju tempat Dennis yang duduk tenang dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

Heechul berhenti melangkah tepat di depan Dennis dan dengan bodohnya masih belum menyadari keberadaan Dennis, dengan entengnya Heechul mendudukan pantat berisinya di atas pangkuan Dennis tanpa sadar jika yang di dudukinya adalah manusia tampan dengan diple tunggalnya yang kini terlihat menyeringai senang atas ketidak sengajaan itu.

Lima detik berselang baru Heechul menyadari saat bokong seksinya tidak merasakan kerasnya sang bangku dan di tambah oleh sebuah bisikan serak bernada sensual dari seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku terasa nyaman, Heechullie?!" Heechul terkaget dan langsung berdiri dengan segera, menatap tidak percaya sesosok pemuda berdiple tunggal yang terlihat sudah terkekeh bahagia di sana.

"M~maafkan aku Dennis, a~aku tidak melihatmu sungguh" ujar Heechul gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Tidak masalah aku menyukainya, jika kau ingin duduk lagi aku tidak keberatan, kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun saat kau mau" ujar Dennis dengan seringaian yang tercetak di wajah malaikatnya seraya menepuk pahanya sendiri memberi undangan agar si pemuda cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya sekali lagi.

Warna merah tampak semakin jelas menghias wajahnya, namun bukan Heechul namanya jika dia melewatkan kesempatan emas ini dengan mudah.

Perlahan Heechul mendudukan bokong seksinya di atas paha Dennis dengan posisi menyamping. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, oh ya aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini, aku berat lo" ucapnya malu-malu setengah genit.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesal, kau bahkan seringan bulu" tambah Dennis semakin membuat wajah Heechul semerah tomat seraya mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang ramping milik Heechul. Dan dengan sisa malam itu Heechul melupakan tugasnya untuk mengecek hasil ujian milik Eunhyuk baginya untuk saat ini Dennis dan hatinyalah yang terpenting, sebodoh amat dengan si monyet autis itu dia bisa memikirkannya nanti.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Hello...semuanya...wah...bukankah malam ini sangat indah hihihi..." Heechul memasuki kamar sewanya dengan tatapan nge-fly miliknya. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menyapanya dengan tatapan cerianya sebersit harapan terpendam di balik iris mereka masing-masing.

"Melihat wajah ceria Heechul sepertinya kau berhasil Hyuk" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memberi selamat pada Eunhyuk yang memiliki mata selebar dunia karena rasa antusias di hatinya.

"Apanya yang berhasil?!" tanya Heechul ikutan bingung, wajahnya bahkan terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Hasil ujian Eunhyuk? Bukankah sejak awal kesepakatan kau yang harus memastikannya?" tanya Ryeowook mengingatkan kesepakatan aneh mereka. Mereka bisa saja membuka ponsel masing-masing dan mengeceknya sendiri tapi sekali aneh tetap saja aneh, mereka memberi mandat kehormatan itu hanya pada Heechul dan mereka konsisten dengan itu.

"Astaga...aku lupa" jerit Heechul menepuk dahinya sendiri dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun benda sialan itu malah mengkhianatinya dan menghilangkan diri secara ajaib. "Ponselku hilang~astaga, bagaimana ini?!" jerit Heechul semakin gila merogoh setiap saku bajunya.

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kenapa bisa lupa dan sekarang kau malah menghilangkan ponselmu, dasar idiot" teriak Kyuhyun kesal juga melihat kelakuan lady Hee itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja Dennis yang terlalu mempesona malam ini dan membuatku sampai lupa dunia, dia bahkan sangat tampan aku masih mengingat bagaimana cara dia melumat bibirku astaga gyaaaa...gyaaaa..." jerit Heechul tertahan, sementara ketiga temannya hanya terbengong dengan wajah aneh.

"Kau memiliki hutang penjelasan pada kami Chullie-ah" Ryeowook menekankan nada bicaranya seraya menyipitkan matanya. Untuk hal-hal seperti ini Ryeowook termasuk orang yang sangat tanggap.

"Ups...hehehe, calm down kawan masukan taring kalian kembali oke, aku bisa jelaskan nanti" gagap Heechul pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil ujianku huwaaaa...kalian melupakanmu sialan" tangis Eunhyuk dengan jeritan ala gadis yang mau di perkosa ramai-ramai oleh sekumpulan kurcaci tanpa kelamin.

•°•°•°

"Sepertinya memang di sini tempatnya?!" ucap seseorang dengan nada tidak yakin menengok teman tingginya.

"Kurasa memang benar lihat saja nomornya, tidak salah lagi" ucap si wajah kotak pada si alis tebal.

Sejak tadi Kibum hanya mengawasi ketiga pemuda yang berdiri tepat di pagar rumahnya dengan gaya yang mencurigakan, lihat saja tampang angry bird, rusa rabies dan sekotak kakardus susu basi yang saling berdiskusi dengan wajah mirip om om sembelit.

"Apa kalian tersesat?!" tanya Kibum. "Ah~sepertinya begitu." ucap Kibum dengan nada sing a songnya. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan dengan nada mengejek yanh di lontarkan Kibum.

"Hei kawan, apa benar jika Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tinggal di sini?!" tanya si kotak kardus~Chen.

Tttiiiittttt

Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala keempat seme itu saat nama Kyuhyun di sebut. Bahkan telingah mereka mencuat lebar kemana-mana.

Hawa-hawa dingin berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka berempat.

"Untuk apa kalian mencari Kyuhyun?!" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan sengit setajam silet.

"Oh~hai Kris, kau datang kesini~apa ada hal yang penting?!" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di belakang Kibum yang membuat bulu kuduk Kibum meremang tanpa di minta. Kyuhyun mendekati Kris melewati Kibum begitu saja.

"Hai Kyu, tidak aku hanya ke~be~tulan mampir" ucap Kris sedikit tersendat karena melihat wajah penampakan Sadako di wajah Kibum tepat di belakang Kyuhyun berserta ketiga seme lainnya yang saling berjejer mengintimidasi yang terlihat mirip seperti iblis yang lepas dari neraka.

"Jadi ini kau bajingan yang coba menganggu Tuan Putri kami, sudah bosan hidup oh~" ucap Siwon dengan bahasa bibirnya lengkap dengan tatapan poker facenya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang dengan kaki pincang atau kemaluan yang menempel di kepalamu" ancaman Yesung dengan wajah pembunuhnya.

"Atau kalian ingin kami telanjangi setelah kalian kami memperkosa ramai-ramai hah~" Leeteuk mendelik dengan lidah terjulur dan tawa bengisnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan~kalian bahkan tidak akan menyangkah jika lelaki berwajah malaikat itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis penghuni neraka saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang kalian tunggu cepat pergi atau kalian mati dengan cara biadab" Kibum mengakhiri sesi intimidasi ketiga pemuda yang melonggoh ngeri di depan Kyuhyun dengan wajah syok. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui apa kesalahan mereka hingga mendapat sambutan super ramah dari ke empat laki-laki berwajah super tampan namun memiliki aroma neraka.

"Hahaha~kurasa sebaiknya kami pulang" Luhan tertawa garing dengan kegugupan yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Hahaha benar~maaf menganggu permisi" Kris melangkah pergi seraya menyeret Chen yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak seincipun. Kyuhyun menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Sementara keempat Laki-laki itu melambai riang dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah karena telah berhasil mengusir serangga pengganggu pergi dan semoga saja mereka kapok untuk tidak kembali kesini dan mengoda tuan putri mereka.

"Kenapa dengan tatapan kalian, mencurigakan sekali!?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap keempat laki-laki kelebihan zat otak itu.

"Tidak ada kami hanya sedang senam wajah, bagaimana?! apakah wajahku terlihat tampan?! Bagaimana jika satu ronde malam ini" ucap Kibum dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya. Membuat Siwon dan kedua kakaknya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tsk~idiot" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersemu merah seraya melenggang pergi namun belum dua langkah Kyuhyun berbalik. "Aku akan memikirkannya, ku rasa itu buka ide buruk" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan terburu.

Kibum melonggoh, tidak menyangkah jika akan menadapat respon positif pemuda manis itu. Setelahnya Kibum berselebrasi dan memamerkan senyum mengejeknya pada ke tiga laki-laki jomblo dengan wajah ngenes itu. Kibum bahagia~sungguh.

Kyuhyun berlari masuk kamarnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan berguling-guling di karpet dan tidak lupa setelahnya dia menarik dan mengigiti ujung baju milik Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Jangan katakan jika Kyuhyun tertular virus tidak warasmu Hyuk?!" Heechul menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang menempel pada Eunhyuk.

Sementara Ryeowook menatap dua ulat nangka itu dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Haruskah kita mengambil tali?!" tanyanya.

"Kyu kau tidak stres kan? Aku sudah berhasil dengan tesnya kau ingat~tidak seru kalau kau jadi stres oke~pesta perayaanku tidak akan seru kalau kau berubah jadi power ranger pink dan keliling kompleks dengan pakaian ketat mengelikan ayolah sadarlah Kyu~" tanya Eunhyuk absurd membuat decakan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ucapan absurd Eunhyuk bisa menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari Autisme berlebihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengatakan kepada Kibum dan kakak-kakaknya untuk datang di pesta barbeque nanti malam kan?!" tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam dan cengengesan kemudian.

"Aku lupa~" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran mengenalkannya.

TBC

Lizz abis kena musibah nih~semua document ff lizz termasuk hoko, remember when dan semua cerita lizz yang mau lizz update hari ini ilang semua hanya ff ini aja yang berhasil lizz selametin huwaaaa lizz kesel berat padahal itu udah lizz pikir matang-matang tinggal publish doank saoloh...maaf ya, ini menyebalkan sekali~

Oh ya jika berkenan add FBku ya namanya "Lizz danesta"

Oke see U next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **Eolingseung-un**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum **

**Kim Heechul & Dennis Kim**

 **Kim Ryeowook & Kim Yesung**

 **Lee Eunhyuk & Choi Siwon**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hem...hem...engh...duh kesal aku sembelit lagi" ucap Kyuhyun mendendangkan lagu kamar mandinya, mengumpamakan dirinya sedang berada dalam konser solo terkenal. "Astaga apa yang kau lakukan, KimKaa jangan melihatku dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerahnya seraya menatap beberapa foto kumpulan artis idolanya di galeri ponselnya dengan wajah malu-malu manja yang terlihat sangat memalukan. "Gyaaa...meski aku memang mempesona tapi tidak seharusnya kamu menguntitku sampai ke kamar mandi KimKa" ungkapnya malu-malu kucing.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap ponselnya lagi, "kenapa kau malah muncul di walpaper ponselku saat aku ada di tempat semediku, KimKaa!" Kyuhyun menjerit ngeri seperti orang gila saat menatap wajah tampan artis idolanya di walpaper ponselnya yang terlihat tersenyum cerah padanya. Padahal dia sendiri yang memasang foto artis idolanya itu dengan suka cita, Dia bahkan melupakan fakta jika dia adalah fans fanatik yang gila, bahkan Kyuhyun rela mencetak wajah sang idola di mana saja, termasuk di celana dalamnya juga. lumayan wajah tampan KimKa bisa menghiasi pantat seksi berisi miliknya, mengeser kedudukan power ranger merah beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah dia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai hamba setia seorang KimKa, artis tampan multi talenta dengan kulit eksotisnya.

Dok

Dok

"Berhenti menjadi orang sinting dan cepatlah keluar, bantu kami dan jangan meracau tak jelas di dalam kamar mandi, BakaKyu" jerit Heechul kesal seraya mengedor pintu kamar mandi secara bar-bar.

"Apa maksudmu keluar! aku belum mengeluarkannya sedikitpun, bahkan kepalanya saja masih belum muncul Heechulie dan aku tidak akan keluar sebelum anak-anakku dilahirkan dengan selamat kau dengar hah~kau dengar" jerit Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal dan setelahnya dia tertawa seperti orang sinting yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Dasar gila, sepertinya otaknya terkena racun mematikan, mana mungkin dia menganggap kotoran seperti anaknya sendiri, mengelikan!" dengus Heechul tidak ingin berurusan kembali dengan keautisan Kyuhyun yang kadang-kadang kelewat batas maksimal, tanpa sadar Heechul tertawa aneh saat membayangkan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap kotorannya sendiri sebagai anaknya. Mungkin saat itu juga Heechul akan langsung melempar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jiwa atau membedah otak sintingnya dan meneliti penyebab hingga sahabat jeniusnya kadang-kadang bisa bersikap seperti orang idiot sejati.

"Hei...dimana Kyuhyun?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan tangan yang terbalut adonan tepung, sepertinya mereka batal mengadakan pesta barbeque dan memutuskan untuk membuat pesta perayaan dengan makan besar.

"Dia sedang mencoba untuk jadi anak baik" jawab Heechul singkat, tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Hah...maksudnya?" Eunhyuk terlihat heran dan mendengus kemudian saat mendengar ucapan Heechul,"mana mungkin Kyuhyun jadi anak baik, dia itu anak setan Chullie" tambah Eunhyuk berucap ringan dan di angguki oleh Ryeowook, membenarkan.

"Benar juga ya." gelaknya kencang, "si idiot itu sedang menabung di Toilet, entah kapan dia akan keluar dari sana, dia sedang kumat sintingnya" jawab Heechul terkikik keras saat sadar jika apapun yang di katakan Eunhyuk itu memang benar adanya.

"Hei..hei...dasar pengecut, begini cara kalian menusukku dari belakang, kalian sedang mengosipkan aku kan ayo mengaku" ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk tiga temannya dengan terong yang dia temukan entah di mana dan Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di dalam dapur, seingat Heechul tadi Kyuhyun masih ada di toilet dan berusaha keras dengan persalinan ghaibnya.

"Dih~siapa juga yang ingin menusukmu, tidak sudi~aku lebih suka jika Siwon yang menusukku bukan setan sinting sepertimu!" Eunhyuk berucap sembarangan seraya menatap ilfiel ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Astaga~Hyuk, mulutmu~mulutmu~dasar Byuntae" kekeh Ryeowook heboh seraya melemparkan Eunhyuk dengan seledri, tidak menyangkah jika Eunhyuk akan mengatakan hal sevulgar itu.

Heechul tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban tidak nyambung Eunhyuk yang terkesan mesum dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana sudah lahir? berapa biji anakmu?!" tanya Heechul seraya menampilkan cengiran mengoda.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dua jari telunjuk serta jari tenganya membentuk tanda V-sigh dengan cengiran yang tak kalah lebar dari milik Heechul. "Lahir dua biji, mereka kembar." jawab Kyuhyun bodoh dan bersamaan keduanya tertawa lagi dengan lebih keras, mentertawai kekonyolan mereka seperti biasa.

"Bodoh." jawab Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk serentak. Mereka hanya bisa menatap malas dua sahabat idiot mereka.

"Astaga~aku lupa, aku memesan beberapa sake Jepang dan ayahku berjanji akan mengantarnya ke stasiun, kalian pasti akan menyukainya rasanya enak sekali, aku akan mengambilnya sementara kalian buat supnya oke, tidak~kalian pasti tidak akan bisa membuat sup tapi arrgg...kalian harus bisa, aku sudah membuat resepnya di sana oke aku pergi dulu." pamit Ryeowook menjelaskan secepat kilat seraya menatap jam dinding dengan wajah khawatir, selesai melepas apron bergambar Donald bebeknya Ryeowook bergegas keluar dari kamar HeeKyu.

"Hei...apa perlu ku temani?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Heechul secara bersamaan namun dengan cepat Ryeowook menjawab kata 'tidak' dengan lugas.

"Tentu saja dia akan menolak, dia kan di antar oleh Yesung, kalian tidak tau begitu-begitu Wookie adalah manusia licik yang cerdas, taruhan denganku jika dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan dia bisa mendapatkan si big head, aku bahkan pernah melihat mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi luar dan aku melihat bibir Wookie memerah dan sedikit bengkak astaga~dia bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada kita, curang sekali " seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Eunhyuk di sertai cibiran provokasi.

"Woo keren~apa kalian tidak berfikir berguru dengan Wookie untuk mendapatkan pangeran Kim yang lainnya, memang kita sudah banyak kemajuan tapi kurasa perkembangannya sedikit lambat" serius Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah berfikirnya.

"Kalau ciuman aku juga pernah dengan Dennis waktu itu meski itu tidak di sengaja sih, Kyu juga sudah pernah dengan Kibum terus sekarang Wookie dengan si big head hemz...ngomong-ngomong di sini yang sama sekali belum mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan cuma si monyet dan si kuda, sepertinya kau harus bekerja lebih keras Hyuk" ucap Heechul dengan wajah sok prihatin dan setelahnya menampilkan senyum tengilnya.

"Yak~kalian...kalian..." marah Eunhyuk dengan wajah setengah memerah dan nada suara yang naik satu oktaf tidak terima dengan ucapan Heechul. "Kalian benar huwaaaa...aku kecewa sekali, hanya aku yang belum bisa menodai bibir seksi kudaku" jerit Eunhyuk histeris.

"Ckckck aku ikut prihatin dengan nasib burukmu Hyuk" Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap dramastis namun dengan ekspresi yang terlihat mengesalkan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu evil~lihat saja aku tidak hanya mendapat ciumannya saja tapi aku akan menyeretnya ke atas ranjangku" dengus Eunhyuk dengan sikap kelewat percaya diri, terlihat sekali dari membesarnya kapasitas lubang hidungnya yang seolah bisa menyedot seekor bison sekalipun.

"Ya..ya...tunjukan pada kami lain kali, sekarang kita harus membuat sup sebelum Ryeowook kembali dan mencincang kita hidup-hidup." ucap Heechul mengibaskan tangannya acuh, malas meladeni Eunhyuk dengan segala kenarsisannya.

°•°•°

"Yakin ini benar?!" ucap Heechul dengan nada sangsi menatap kuah kaldu dalam panci.

"T~tentu saja benar~" jawab Kyuhyun. "Mungkin~" tambahnya dengan suara lirih tampak tak yakin.

"Yang benar saja, bukankah ini idemu, ah sudahlah. aku menyerah. Kita tunggu Ryeowook saja" putus Heechul pada akhirnya.

Brak

"Yak~baka, kenapa membanting pintu hah? apa kau sudah gila" Jerit Heechul terkejut saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang masuk dengan arwah yang setengah melayang dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hei monyet, kenapa wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali? Apa yang terjadi?." tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang bersandar pada tembok, pasrah.

"Upil." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang mendengarnya terlihat saling tatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Eunhyuk, saat dia mengumamkan kata-kata keramat —'kotoran hidung', apa monyet itu sedang mengatai mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu monyet, kau mengatai kami hah?" ketus Heechul tidak terima. Enak saja, Heechul si cetar membahana di katai upil oleh monyet buluk, harga dirinya terlalu di remehkan jika seperti itu, jelas saja Heechul tidak terima.

"Dia memanggilku upil dan menyuruhku pergi dengan cara tidak hormat di depan Wonnieku" ratapnya pilu, seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan ekspresi berduka seolah dirinya telah kehilangan keperjakaannya dan di hamili setelahnya dia di tinggal mati suaminya dalam medan perang dan menjadi janda (?) mendadak.

Kembali Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan tidak mengerti dengan yang di maksud oleh Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?!" Kyuhyun menguncang bahu Eunhyuk, terlihat sangat emosional sekali.

"Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya mereka mengatakan hal itu padamu meski memang benar kenyataannya, karena hanya kami saja yang boleh menistakan dan mempermalukanmu Hyuk." ujar Heechul tampak geram, sementara Eunhyuk semakin meringkuk pasrah karena sahabatnya sendiri malah dengan bangganya mengatakan hal menyedihkan tentangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun malah bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riang gembira mendengar pidato Heechul yamh terdengar sangat heroik.

"Mana orangnya? Ayo Kyu kita beri pelajaran dia?!" ucap Heechul dengan nada penuh keangkuhan dan berjalan menghentak keluar dari dalam kamar di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama netra Heechul menangkap penampakan seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh bak model profesional tengah di kerubuti oleh laki-laki yang entah datang darimana, mereka sedang asyik bercengkramah dan mengagumi lekukan seksi tubuh sang wanita cantik dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan..

"Sepertinya dia." ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk sang wanita dengan dagunya.

"Hei" panggil Heechul tak sopan seraya berkacak pingang dengan pose menantang. "Kau wanita bodoh yang mengatai Eunhyuk ya?!" tanya Heechul to the point. Langsung menyerang dengan pertanyaan kurang ajar.

Sang wanita melihat Heechul dengan tatapan aneh. Mengamati tubuh cinderella perkasa itu dari atas ke bawah. "Hei~bitch siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hah?" balasnya dengan nada angkuh balas menatap Heechul dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas dan balas tertawa meremehkan. Dia tak menyangkah jika wanita bodoh itu balas mengatainya. Heechul tau jika wanita itu bukan wanita polos sembarangan. "Bitch kau bilang, dasar wanita sialan, tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi!" jawab Heechul dengan nada tengil menyebalkan.

"Kau ingin mati ya?" geram wanita itu dengan nada tak sabar dan sedikit kesal.

"Wohoho kau ingin melawanku, belum tau siapa Kim Heechul yang sebenarnya." ucap Heechul seraya menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, mencoba bersikap sok jago. "Ayo maju, aku akan patahkan semua tulang-tulangmu dan mengulitimu tanpa ampun."

"Ayo Heechullie kau pasti bisa melawan si monster, go go Heechullie remukan tulangnya, jambak rambutnya sampai botak" Teriak Kyuhyun semangat.

"Yak~diam kau dasar bodoh" teriak sang wanita membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam kaget namun setelahnya ekspresinya berubah murka.

"Kau membentakku?! Dasar jalang kurang ajar, seraaaaannngggg" jerit Kyuhyun dan langsung menerjang sang wanita tanpa aba-aba membuat Heechul melongoh merasa kalah start, tak mau ketinggalan Heechulpun ikut menyerang wanita itu bersama Kyuhyun. Dua orang uke itu bekerja sama saling membantai dengan di iringi sorakan para lelaki lainnya yang menyemangati pertarungan tidak seimbang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hentikan." ucapan tegas Dennis menyadarkan dua uke itu dan menghentikan pertarungan sengit mereka.

"Apa yang kami lakukan?, tentu saja kami sedang membela harga diri kami." tukas Heechul dengan berani.

Dennis menyipitkan matanya tampak tak suka melihat keributan di depan bengkelnya. "Kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas menatap dua uke, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Hyuna meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka yang memulai duluan Dennis, bukan aku. Mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menyerangku tanpa sebab." aduh Hyunna sambil membenahi pakaian dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Tanyakan saja pada mereka jika kau tak percaya." tambah Hyunna lagi meminta bantuan dari para lelaki yang menontonnya sejak tadi. Dan tanpa perlu susah payah mereka langsung mengiyakan apapun yang di katakan Hyunna karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Dia yang mulai duluan dan menghina Eunhyuk." sambar Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Sebagai temannya kami juga tak terima jika teman kami di hina." tambah Kyuhyun. Sementara Dennis hanya menghela napas berat. "Meski begitu kalian tak boleh langsung main hakim, ayo berbaikan dan minta maaflah pada Hyunna, kau juga Hyunna jangan membuat masalah dan minta maaflah, aku tak ingin ada keributan di sini oke." putus Dennis membuat geraman tertahan di mulut Heechul.

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf dengannya, dasar brengsek." ujar Heechul kesal dan melenggang pergi begitu saja di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang mencibir sebal pada Dennis.

"Astaga mereka sangat kekanakan sekali." ucap Dennis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali disini. Aku mendengar suara teriakan Heechul dan Kyuhyun?." tanya Kibum yang datang bersamaan dengan Siwon yang membawa berbagai macam suku cadang mobil miliknya. Sepertinya si datar dan si kuda selesai berbelanja onderdil untuk mobil modifikasinya yang akan segera di bawah ke jepang.

Siwon yang memang pada dasarnya tak merasa bahkan Hyuna mempermalukan Eunhyuk terlihat santai, pasalnya seberapa Eunhyuk terlihat menjijikan ataupun menyedihkan sekaliguspun Siwon akan tetap memuja si monyet.

"Sepertinya ada masalah serius." ujarnya tidak sadar diri jika dirinyalah pejyebab awal permasalahan.

"Jangan tanya aku." jawab Dennis menyerah dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka.

°•°•°

Acara pesta barbeque batal terlaksana karena para uke sedang mogok bicara dan menolak melakukan gencatan senjata dengan para seme semenjak kehadiran ulat bulu yang selalu menempel dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan di antara para seme yang merasa tak keberatan sama sekali.

"Sial sekali mereka, kesaaalllll..." jerit tertahan keluar dari bibir Heechul di sertai gerakan meremas udara karena saking gemasnya. "Tenangkan dirimu Heechul, jangan biarkan kemarahan menguasaimu dan membuat keriputmu bertambah." ujarnya pada diri sendiri seraya melakukan gerakan pernapasan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian katakan, tapi setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ini di luar dugaan dan benar-benar gila, beraninya dia melakukan hal itu pada kita. Tidak bisa di maafkan." gumam Ryeowook sambil mengigit jempolnya dengan aura suram.

Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Yesung baik-baik saja namun setalah dia melihat Yesung lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan saudaranya dan si ulat bulu ketimbang dengan dirinya membuatnya terhantam telak. Ryeowook merasa kalah. Jelas saja jika di bandingkan dada berisi Hyuna, apalah daya dada ratanya.

"Mentang-mentang ganteng mereka bisa berlaku seenaknya, dasar kampret sialan." Eunhyuk mendumel kesal.

"Benar, jadi menurut mereka tidak apa-apa kampret asal ganteng gitu, bhak— jika seperti itu awas saja, aku bakal nyari ukeku sendiri." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan aura berapi-api. "Lihat saja, mulai saat ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang 'The Ultimate Seme'. Dengusnya serius.

Ketiga temannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah aneh, namun tak pelak saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat mereka sedikit berpikir. "Kau benar, aku juga bakal mencari ukeku sendiri, persetan dengan kuda." Eunhyuk menimpali dengan mata berapi-api dan pose layaknya pahlawan perang dengan semangat juang tinggi.

Heechul berface palm, "Mana ada yang mau jadi ukemu Hyuk, dunia pasti akan terguncang! Pikirkan lagi daripada kau berakhir dengan melakukan hal konyol dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!." cibir Heechul dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Yak—kenapa langsung ngomong begitu sih, ah—Heechullie bikin sebel, dasar monster perusak mimpi orang!." sewot Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Sudah sudah jangan berteman, saat ini kita harus bersatu oke, pokoknya kita harus berusaha agar tidak terlalu kelihatan ngenes, man teman!." Kyuhyun berucap sok bijak.

"Bertengkar Kyu bukan berteman, anjirr typonya keterlaluan, dasar evilpret." Ryeowook membenarkan. "Pokoknya kita harus bersatu, jangan mau kalah tapi sebelum itu ayo pikirkan cara untuk mengerjai Hyuna, tidak akan ku biarkan dia lewat begitu saja dengan aman setelah apa yang dia perbuat! Hidup kerang ajaib ulululu." sorak Ryeowook merasa seperti tentara revolusi meski ucapannya terkesan absurd dan ngaco namun mampu meningkatkan semangat ketiga temannya.

"Ululululululululu..." sahut ketiganya serempak dengan semangat mengebu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita mau ngelakuin apa dulu nih? Kalian ada rencana?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyadatkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Gak tau, ada ide gak?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya dengan wajah bodoh.

Mereka akhirnya menghela napas karena merasa gagal otak untuk memikirkan rencana absurd mereka untuk mengerjai Hyunna, "stok ideku melemah, mungkin aku kekurangan asupan shopping!" Heechul menimpali. "Aku akan ke mall sekarang, kalian mau ikut?" Heechul bertanya dengan wajah sumringah, membenahi bajunya dan mengambil tas sangklongan dan di letakan di pundaknya.

"ala dasar kaleng Khonguan, alibinya basi deh, jujur aja kenapa kalau memang ingin belanja dasar!" cibir Kyuhyun namun tak pelak dia ijut bangkit berdiri dan berkemas, tentu saja tak ingin melewatkan acara belanja sorenya, siapa tau nanti dia bisa menemukan belahan jiwa yang lainnya untuk mengantikan Kibum yang sudah melayang ke pelukan janda gatel macam Hyunna. Meski Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau Hyunna itu sudah janda apa masih gadis, sebodoh ya!

"Diem aja deh kaleng kerupuk mah di laramg protes, buruan kalian pada ikut gak?" seru Heechul lagi.

"Woya jelas, mr. Ganteng kayak Eunhyuk gak ikut ndeso!" Eunhyuk berlagak cengar-cengir.

"Norak ah—" Ryeowook berujar dan malah terlihat sudah siap berniat membuka pintu dan berakhirnya sore menjelang malam itu keempat uke halan-halan ke mall. Seengaknya dalam hati mereka yang paling kecil kayak upil berharap jika rasa sedih di hati mereka sedikit terangkat.

 **Eolingseung-Un**

"Hancur-hancur hatiku...hancur-hancur hatiku...hancur-hancur hatiku..." Eunhyuk bernyanyi dengan sepenuh perasaannya di sebuah tempat karaoke di sebuah mall.

"Hatimu hancur..." dan lagu Eunhyuk di sambung serempak oleh ketiga temannya yang menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati, merasa senasip sepenangungan dan semua itu gara-gara nenek lampir yang bernama Hyunna.

"Eh udahan yuk, dari tadi hancur-hancur hatiku melulu, bosen. Aku lapar! Cari makan yuk!" Ryeowook berujar seraya mengelus Perut ratanya..

"Hooh, aku mau makan ayam sama bir, duh jadi ngiler bayanginnya!" Eunhyuk menimpali dengan mata merem melek.

"Tenggorokan ku juga kering, aku mau jus sega!," Heechul tampak memengangi jakunnya dan sesekali mengetes suara setelah hampir setengah jam lebih menyanyi ala rocker gagal.

"Aku ingin pipis dulu, tungguin ya!" Kyuhyun melesat keluar terlebih dahulu namun belum ada lima detik dia kembali masuk kedalam ruang karaoke dengan ekspresi wajah nano-nano. Maksudnya nano-nano adalah ekspresi kebelet boker di tambah muka seneng karena nemu duit cebanan di akhir bulan sama muka syok dan terkejut akibat ketangkep sama bu kos gegara lupa bayar uang kos selama setahun dan yang lebib sadis bakal terancam di kebiri masal.

Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook speechless melihat penampakan Kyuhyun yang kini menunjukan wajah mangap khas orang keracunan yakult setelah wajah nano-nanonya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau ada bu kos ada di luar sambil pose bugil?" Heechul bertanya dengan wajah waspada.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...mati aku, beneran mati Heechuliii, katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi!" Kyuhyun jejingkrakan histeris. Dan memukul pipi Eunhyuk sepenuh hati, niatnya ingin menyadarkan diri sendiri jika ini bukan mimpi tapi ya mana sudi Kyuhyun menyiksa diri sendiri yang suci bersih tanpa noda, jadinya Eunhyuklah yang menjadi kandidat paling kuat untuk mendapat jatah kasih sayang dari tangannya yang selembut pantat babon, "eh...ingus onta arab, kenapa aku yang di pukul, suka jahat sama dedek—sakit bodoh, apa salah dedek ya tuhan!" Eunhyuk berucap lebay sambil mengusap pipinya yang ngilu.

"Jijik Hyuk, hentikan. aku mual!" Heechul berujar dramastis sambil menirukan pose orang yang ingin muntah.

"Kyu tenangkan dirimu, please jangan epilepsi di sini, nanti aku malu!" Ryeowook menimpali panik dengan wajah shy shy cat minta di timpuk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berfacepalm saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, lagipula sejak kapan Ryeowook punya malu.

"Dih kalian apaan sih, tau gak di luar ada kembaran Oh Sehun anggota Exo, si vampir bangsawan yang menawan!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi jejingkrakan heboh.

"Kirain ada apaan! syukurlah kalau kamu gak jadi epilepsi, rugi deh cemas daritadi!" Ryeowook berujar dengan santai.

"Duh wookie sayang, bisa gak aku pinjem mulutnya bentaran aja!" Kyuhyun berujar kesal.

"Buat apa?" Ryeowook bertanya bego.

"Buat makan eek pus!" seloroh Kyuhyun.

"Jahat kamu, jahat—aku tuh gak bisa di giniin tau, makan yang elitan dikit kenapa!" protes Ryeowook.

"Habisnya nyebelin sih!"

Heechul dan Eunhyuk tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "otak kamu sakit kawan, harap di periksakan segera!" Eunhyuk berucap sok bijaksana setelah tawanya sedikit mereda.

"Kayak situ otaknya gak sakit aja,"Heechul menimpali dengan nada mencibir ala ratu.

"Hei _Bicth,_ bisa dengerin sebentar gak, orang cakep mau ngomong nih! Malah ngobrol sendiri!" sewot Kyuhyun. "Lagipula ya ini itu beda, jadi jangan anggap remeh, yang ini itu kualitas tinggi!" Kyuhyun berucap mengebu dengan suara ala-ala salesman sejati.

"Seberapa bagus dia?" Heechul kembali menjawab dengan nada suara mirip penjaga club elit di film spongebob.

"Sebagus kualitas barang KW nomer satu, SUPER KW!" Kyuhyun nyengir mesum.

"Hehehe mangsa bagus, siapa cepat dia dapat!" Heechul menyeringai buas dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan karaoke.

"Dasar pengecut! Beraninya menyerobot!" Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima.

"Tunggu aku—" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berteriak saling susul menyusul keluar mengikuti Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu melesat seperti roket.

Keempat Uke itu selamat keluar dari ruang karaoke, berduselan seperti roti lapis sampai saat mata mereka terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang indah-indah di depan mata mereka. Bayangkan saja, saat ini bukan hanya satu cogan roti sobek yang berdiri tampan layaknya dewa Yunani tapi empat, bayangkan sodara-sodara, bagaimana mungkin empat uke patah hati yang haus belaian melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Yang gosong-gosong manis, jatahku!" Eunhyuk mengerling dengan wajah tegas.

"Yang tonggos, beri aku yang tonggos, sisakan yang tonggos untukku!" Ryeowook sudah bergumam seperti psycopat.

"Ya ampun, yang unyu bertelinga yoda itu gemesin, aku mau dia satu, di bungkus di bawa pulang pake ekstra cinta juga gak apa-apa! Langsung KUA deh kalau gini ceritanya!" Heechul menerawang dengan nyawa setengah melayang.

"Fix, si albino jatahku!" keempat uke saling tatap-menatap dan tak lama tertawa cengengesan seperti empat orang sinting yang berjajar idiot.

"Eh...tunggu, itu Kan—Kris?"

Tbc

Next Hoko di lanjut dan yang lainnya juga tapi bakal update secara berkala mungkin besok atau lusa yang jelas mulai hari ini lizz bakal aktif di sini dan lanjutin semua ff yang tertunda^^.


End file.
